Cosmos and Master Hand's pranks
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Cosmos and Master Hand decided to pull a few pranks to their warriors. What will they response with their new 'get-up? Will upload with each two characters. Also has hints of Yaoi in it, but mostly humor! Rated T for future chapters because of cursing.
1. WoL and Marth

I'm playing both SSB brawl and Dissidia 012! So why not do a cross story!  
>WoL: NO! I hope this isn't a yaoi one!<br>WarriorKnight1993: Nope...but cross-dressing and hints of Yaoi  
>Marth: Great...<br>WoL: Who are you?  
>WarriorKnight1993: First ones to get this chapter start is Warrior of Light and Marth switch clothes!<p>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day with the Warriors of Cosmos. Most of the time they have to fight the manikins and rest together. But one day scared a certain warrior.<p>

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS MY ARMOR?" A voice up rise over the horizon.

The Onion Knight looked at the area. It turns out that the voice was the Warrior of Light, searching for his clothes and armor. Firion looked in and saw the warrior in a different outfit on.

"Guys...don't laugh at our leader...please," Firion spoke soft enough so the male can't hear him.

The Warrior of Light came out, and boy almost a few of his allies almost laughed. The clothing line was how you say 'interesting' to the warrior. Light blue short sleeve shirt with a yellow lining in the middle. Half of the shirt was belted and the shirt split two different directions. The full armor set was gone but had two shoulder armor with a breastplate, which was the color blue. The pants were also blue but a deep blue. The boots goes up to the knees and was a light color blue. The warrior's silver hair goes down to his shoulders, that pool with the blue cape. The gloves were fingerless and had belts that covered the forearms.

"Who did this to me?" Warrior asked to his comrades, who they were shaking their heads telling the warrior that they didn't do this to him.

"I'm sorry Light...but we didn't do this to you," Cecil said, trying to calm the male down.

The paladin looked down at the warrior's scalp; a bright yellow headband was around the warrior's head, like a girl like headband. He couldn't help but to laugh.

"SHUT UP PEOPLE!" Light outspoken to Cecil's laughing.

Over at Cosmos, she was talking to a hand and giving the Warrior of Light's armor and clothing to the hand.

"This is our little prank...Master Hand," she said to the hand, before she was alone again.

* * *

><p>Over at the other realm, a large house with many as 40 people in the building. One morning, a blue haired warrior opened his closet and worn the armor that the hand place in it.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL!" The male up roared, waking the other people up. The first one that notices the warrior's look was a young man named Link.

"What's wrong Marth?" He asked, rubbing his eyes because he was half asleep.

"This isn't what I wear!" Marth said, crying because he was wearing something different.

Link blinked many times, thinking he was dreaming. He wasn't; Marth Lowell wasn't himself due to the clothes. A horned helmet that sits on Marth's head, which were his priced headband, should be. Heavy armor which the main color was blue with a little patches of yellow lining, but the color shows were the muscle breasts should be. Four like short shoulder plates covered the male's shoulders. Two green like pins were over the spiked things that are top of the armor, which holds the yellow cape that tangled to his ankles. The gloves were covered with black gloves and gauntlets. Under the armor was a black long sleeve shirt.

The lower area almost attracted Link. Still blue with yellow linings, but has a black pouch out of the right hip. The entire lower region was cover with the lower armor and the white fabric, which Link thinks it's a skirt. Black pants with white lacing to match with the fabric. Blue long metal boots with yellow linings and black colors. Monster faces were on each side of the belt that holds the lower armor.

Marth took a step, but the boots caused a sound to the floor. Link laughed on the prince's bed, hysterically until Marth got ticked off.

"Where's my trusty Falcon so I can kill him!" He asked, seeing that his sword is still with him.

He grabbed it, and soon a red head male with a blue headband like a sweatband took the sword away from the prince.

"Enough Marth! I don't want Master Hand upset!" The male spoke, giving the sword back.

Marth glared at the male. Turns out it was his old Melee ally, Roy. Roy smiled at the blue haired male, left the area, and then laughed his lungs out from the prince's new look.

"MARTH IS WEARING A SKIRT!" Roy up roared in laugher. Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Lucario rolled in laugher with the warrior.

Ike, Roy's replacement for the Brawl tournament, just stared down at the male. Pit, Captain of Palutena, just grooming his angel wings. Marth and Link saw Roy, their friend from Melee tournament, almost died in laugher.

"Hey Marth...what happened to you?" Pit asked, seeing the armor in their girl guy warrior prince.

"Master hand...gave me this instead of my clothing!" Marth said to the angel captain.

Lucas, Ness, Pikachu and Pichu grabbed a hold on the cup thing on the armor, seeing if Marth notice that they are on him to add weight.

"What is that?" He asked, turning around but he found nothing but Ike staring at him.

"What are you wearing Marth?" Ike asked, seeing that the prince is using the helmet to hide his face.

"Someone else clothes...who does these clothes belong too?" Marth asked, seeing the hand coming closer to the prince.

"You got...PRANK!" Master Hand said, seeing the prince's face.

"PRANK? Whose clothes are this?" The prince out roared again.

"A male at another realm...he has no name...but he's wearing your clothes Marth," Master Hand said to the prince, seeing Marth crying on Ike.

"I hope you aren't going through with this master," Ike said to the hand, seeing it floating away.

* * *

><p>WarriorKnight1993: Yep this will be Cosmos and Master Hand's doing!<br>Cosmos: Who's next?  
>WarriorKnight1993: How about Firion...and Link?<br>Master Hand: Perfect!  
>Firion: I heard that!<br>WarriorKnight1993: Marth, Ike, Pit, Roy, and other characters from SSB belong to Nintendo. WoL, Firion, Cecil and other characters in DFF belongs to Square-Enix. If any of you guys caught the LinkxMarth yaoi hint, then I'll praise you until I get the other one done! Sorry...I spelled Jigglypuff's name wrong...


	2. Firion and Link

Chapter two is uploaded! This one is Link and Firion switching clothes! I hope there will be more hints of yaoi in it!  
>WarriorKnight1993: *Evil Laugh* MUH HA HA HA HA HA<p>

* * *

><p>Cosmos went to her warriors' little camp. She saw the Warrior of Light in their first prank clothing. Light saw Firion still near him, almost laughing at the new clothing of the warrior. Not knowing about her appearance, she slipped into Firion's tent and swiped the clothes of the liegeman's to a certain Hyrulean from another realm.<p>

The next morning, Firion didn't look what the new clothes he got from the goddess, due to the fact that he was half asleep. He put the clothes on and got out to greet his comrades.

"Hey guys! How's everyone?" He asked all so happy.

"Firion look what your wearing," Zidane said, seeing nothing but green on Firion.

The liegeman listen, and saw nothing but green on him. Well the tunic and hat was green, but the under clothing was like a sand color. The gloves were brown and fingerless with a brace on his right hand. His ponytail was on the left side. He also notice something else, all of his weapons weren't with him. He only had a sword and a large shield. He did found a bow with arrows in stock. The bow was indeed fancy enough to be called a Hero's Bow.

He found something else that he was so confused to know it. Bombs? What does this owner does with bombs? He found a boomerang too. He threw it, which went to the Warrior of Light. The warrior dodged it, but the winds from the item took Light, and went back to Firion. The liegeman just walked away after grabbing the item.

Bartz decided to play a silly joke to the green male. Zidane went behind Firion and took the hat off.

"I got it Bartz!" Zidane cried out, throwing the hat to the mime.

Firion felt like the accessory was indeed gone, and he went to the middle to grab the item.

"Give that back guys!" Firion said, jumping has high he can with the brown boots he's wearing.

"You're the monkey Firion!" Bartz said, seeing the male charging at him with a bomb.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Laguna playfully said, seeing the bomb exploded on Bartz.

The mime went into a coma stage from the bomb. Firion grabbed the hat from Bartz and went to sit next to the Warrior of Light. The others left the area, leaving the two alone in their time.

"Firion...out of all the outfits I saw in you...why this?" Light asked, removing his headband.

"Is the headband giving you a headache?" Firion asked to the warrior, as he removed the heavy shield off on him.

The warrior smiled at Firion. He knows something is up, something...he couldn't tell from the goddess's smile. Firion saw that the warrior's sword come to the male, but he dismiss the weapon.

"Is that a man skirt you're wearing Firion?" Light asked thus changing Firion's question.

Firion froze in one place and then slightly blush pink. He knew that the warrior had a bad temperament when it came with different clothing other than his armor.

"No it's not a man skirt," Firion spoke to the male, hiding his blush.

Warrior of Light smiled then went into his tent, laughing uncontrollably and out of his lungs.

Firion went into his and covered his ears with his pillow and hat.

* * *

><p>Over at the Smash Mansion, Link got up and grabbed the clothes that Master Hand had hid for the Hyrulean. He thought that something was up, but he was half asleep due to training with Marth all night.<p>

"AAHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, which woke the princess Zelda up from her beauty sleep.

"What's wrong now Link?" She asked, seeing the male wearing something skin tight.

Blue pants with patterns that goes to the knee pads to the black in the middle, which shows a odd feeling to the princess. The shoes were flat with low heels that were blue with light grey around the shoes. The belt had blue beads around it with a black buckle. Around it was a light blue fabric to cover the back side.

A red sheath was at the right hip, which holds a sword that Link can wield. The left was an axe, which the Hyrulean has no clue how to wield. Daggers at the ankles, but he left them there for showing. A mace or staff on the back side of the Hyrulean.

The upper chest was covered with leather armor that shows the muscles. Two shoulder pads, one with a spike end and another with a monster face like's Marth's belt. A light blue shirt was under the armor, but only the collar was showing out. Two like long wrist warmers were covering the forearms.

A small shield was wrapped around the left arm. Zelda also saw two metal rings around the upper arms of Link. Behind Link was a long spear or lance, which pokes from behind the light blue cape. A multi-color bandana was around Link's head, which splits the blond hair into two different directions. The orange-yellow part was on the male's side, and the blue was on the back side. Link just left the room, leaving no sound but his footsteps.

Ike saw the hyrulean in the clothing and thought that Master hand was at it again.

"Again Master Hand? Soon I might be prank!" Ike screamed, waking everyone else.

Ness saw the male's clothing line, and immediately started to crack up in laugher. The hyrulean wanted to hide his face like Marth did with the helmet, but he couldn't. Roy then saw the male's new clothing, and started to laugh with Ness.

"What is wrong with Master Hand and this prank!" Link asked, removing the bandana.

No answer, nothing but Roy and Ness's laugher echoing in the halls. A metal sound came to them. It was Marth and still has the clothing he worn yesterday.

"Link you got prank too?" The prince asked to the Hyrulean.

"Yep...I wonder where Master Hand getting these clothing from!" Link answered to the prince.

"He didn't say...we only know that the clothes are from another person from another realm," Marth explained, seeing Pikachu around his neck like a scarf.

The Pokémon just slept inside the cup from the armor. The prince rubbed his face, without the helmet. Link just smiled at the male, seeing that Marth got used to the armor. The angel captain just took the Pokémon away from Marth, and then put it at his lap.

"Pit might be a kind hearted Pokémon Trainer," Link said, seeing the angel with the small Pokémon.

"This might be fun...if we see the ones that worn these clothes...then maybe we can battle them," Marth said to the Hyrulean secretly.

No one had heard about the plan that the prince had came up, using their master's powers to travel to the realm that the clothes came from. But what if the others get the clothing from the same realm? They will join the fight with Marth and Link.

* * *

><p>WarriorKnight1993: OH NO THE WARRIORS FROM SUPER SMASH BROS AND WARRIORS OF COMSOS FIGHTING EACH OTHER? I might put it in a next story after this. :P<br>Cosmos: Who's next!  
>Master Hand: I'm stump...<br>WarriorKnight1993: Of course your stump because you're a FUCKING HAND!  
>Master Hand: What? *Squeezed me*<br>WarriorKnight1993: I'm fine...but wrecked in pain...


	3. Onion Knight and Ness

Yippy next chapter! :3  
>This one is Onion Knight (Luneth) switches clothing with Ness! (Take that PK boy!)<br>Luneth (Onion Knight) and others are copyrights to Square-Enix  
>Ness, Lucas and others are copyrights to Nintendo!<p>

* * *

><p>Cosmos returned to the camp, seeing their first two heroes under her still no use to their new clothing. Firion was practicing with the bombs and boomerang. Light was getting used to the clothing, but not his saying 'accursed' headband. She slipped herself to Luneth's tent, switching his clothing to a simple child clothes. The boy got up, worn the new set, and almost saw himself in it.<p>

"Luneth...are you going to town or something?" Zidane asked, seeing the boy in new clothing other than his knight look.

"What the hell am I wearing?" Luneth asked, seeing his new clothing from the goddess.

A strip red and blue striped shirt was worn instead of the red chest plate. Blue jean shorts were worn instead of the red pants. Red shoes with white laces that goes with the white socks. The boy's knees were showing along with his arms. A backpack was behind him, filled with a yo-yo and a baseball bat. He did wear a head gear, a baseball hat. Luneth thought that this was an embarrassing moment in his life.

"Hey schoolboy! Where's the bus?" Bartz joked around, but was attacked by the boy's Blizzard spell.

"Who done this to me?" Luneth asked, crying out so the tears can fall out of his eyes.

Warrior of Light pulled the boy's yo-yo from the backpack and began playing with it.

"Really Light...a yo-yo?" Firion asked, playing with the boomrage by throwing it to a nearby tree to catch an apple to eat.

The warrior twirled with the item to get the boredom out of him. He suddenly got it, and started to do tricks with it. He got one trick master, the walk of the dog trick. He did another one, a upper swing. The item slipped out of its finger and flew it to knock Firion on the head.

"OUCH! Light!" Firion roared out, feeling the bump that the item formed in his head.

The warrior child grabbed the yo-yo and put it in his bag. He saw the Warrior of Light sleeping with the shirt and pants on; the other items were in his tent. Firion just had the tunic on him. He just went into his and removed the shirt so the cold air can touch his skin.

* * *

><p>Over back at the other realm, the Smash Mansion, Ness was just sleeping until Lucas, a friend of his in the tournament, woke him up.<p>

"Ness wake up! I want to train!" He said to the sleeping PK hero.

Ness got up so he can push Lucas out of his bed. He saw the blond left the room so he can get dress. The PK warrior grabbed the clothes that Master hand left him, put it on, and head to the training room.

Roy stopped the boy with his blue boot. The long legged warrior saw the younger child's new look. A bright red helmet with claws to keep it in place. Green earrings were actually perched into his ears. A red chest plate design with little to no sleeves. A red glove like design on one hand and the other holds a blue and yellow bracelet. The pants were red that was popped up and stopped on the knees. The belt which has a blue like buckle and ad a light colored fabric, which didn't cause a skirt form like Marth's. Tan like boots with blue and red patterns at the end. A sand color cape was around the neck area and dangled to the boy's ankles like the other two, except Link, who slipped from his.

Lucas saw the boy in the clothing and screamed, "What happened to you Ness?"

The boy saw himself at the training room's mirror. He almost screamed, until he saw Link in his new clothing and using the cape as a blanket.

"Link wake up. I got prank," Ness said in a soft voice so only the Hyrulean can hear him.

"I found this in the clothing's pockets," Link spoke, holding a flower and Marth happened to see it.

"A...Rose?" The prince asked, seeing Link almost jumped from shock.

"Looks like it...why does the person that worn this clothing has a rose in his or her pockets?" The male asked to the prince, but the male silence him and moved to Ness.

"Got prank?" Marth asked to Ness, seeing the boy nodding yes, "perfect. You, me and Link are going to use the Master's powers to enter into the other realm so we can kick their asses!"

"Marth! Not in front of the children," Link said to the prince, seeing that the armored clan relaxed for a short minutes.

"Ok I'm in...Beside the person that worn this must eat my PK powers!" Ness said, leaving the room to leave the other three alone.

"Soon Master Hand...soon," Marth spoke softly so only he can listen to himself.

* * *

><p>Back at the Campsite of the Cosmos Warriors, a loud scream was heard and the birds have to fly away.<p>

"WHERE IS MY ROSE?" Firion up roared so loud so that his throat was sore from the shout.

* * *

><p>Ta da! Three chapters done! I thought of the Onion Knight as Ness so...yea...why I think of SSB characters and Dissidia characters at the same time! Marth you potty mouth warrior! Never say ass to Ness and Lucas! I wonder which character from SSB will become Cecil.<p> 


	4. Cecil and Sheik

Muh ha ha ha ha! Fourth chapter to my crossover story! Sheik and Cecil are going to be surprised! Cecil and his friends (comrades) belong to Square-Enix.  
>Sheilk and other warriors of Master Hand belong to Nintendo. I mistake Sheik as a guy so I'm calling him a guy!<p>

* * *

><p>Cosmos had now decided to do a prank to their paladin warrior Cecil. The ten warriors were asleep. She saw Firion sleeping on the Warrior of Light's shoulder, and the other male was sleeping on the liegeman's head. She slipped into Cecil's tent. She couldn't help but to do a silent laugh with Cecil's sleeping position, which he curl his body like a ball to save body heat.<p>

The next morning the clothing was in place, and with a fading light, Cosmos vanished. Cecil got up, stretched out his back from sleeping that way, and wore the new clothing that the goddess left him. Firion saw their girly warrior and couldn't help himself but to speak to Cecil.

"What are you wearing Cecil?" Firion asked to the paladin warrior.

"Uh? What are you talking about? It's still the same me no matter what outfit I wear," Cecil answered but didn't notice his new look.

Firion saw how Cecil dressed now. A blue like suit was covering the entire body like his paladin armor. An eye like design in the front of the clothing which sits from his shoulders to the lower waist. Blue chainmail was under the clothing, but can be seen from the elbows, shoes and sides. Black patterns were also shown, but mostly in the lower region and legs. Bandages were wrapped around the thighs and forearms. The paladin's fingers were also wrapped with bandages. The head was almost covered, beside Cecil's eyes and nose bridge, with a cloth to cover it.

"Why is everyone staring at me? Is there something on my face?" The covered male asks to his comrades.

"Wears a mirror so Cecil can see himself?" The Warrior of Light asked until he saw Firion with a big mirror he keeps in his tent.

The paladin did saw himself in the mirror before actually screaming like a girl, "AHHH WHERE'S MY PALADIN ARMOR!"

"Look on the bright side Cecil, at least people will think you're a guy now," Kain Highwind, Cecil's rival and friend, said to the covered male.

Cecil just cried inside his tent for the rest of the day. Kain was starting to think about the pranks that the goddess is doing. He let out a sigh before he ventures onward to fight against manikins like always.

* * *

><p>Back that the Smash Bros Mansion, Sheik was out and about getting his clothes on, but felt something different like the clothing was getting thigh on him. He saw that the headgear was different; which was a headband instead of his usual covered look.<p>

"AHH!" He really screamed so loudly that Link was the first one to see the male's new look.

Link couldn't help but to blush a light pink. A light blue armor that really covered the whole body. The dirty blond hair had beads were purple. Even his lips were colored, a purple blue like color. The hairs were waved out to show his red eyes. Two spiked like shoulder pads were sticking out to show the unique features to the armor. The armor had a design that starts at the top, but ends to the strange part at the chest plate. The buckled was almost like the rest of the armor, but held a knife inside its sheath. A blue, red and white were at the left hip. A dark blue like design was at the knees to show them where the knees where. The shoes had little crowns at the end of the footwear. The cape was also light blue with a yellow and blue little cape inside.

Link started to laugh at the male, but Sheik throws needles at the hyrulean. Zelda saw the male in the new clothing. She couldn't help but to think about Master Hand's pranks, thinking that she could be the hand's next target. The two males left the room, until they were stopped by Roy himself.

"What a pretty lady you have under your arms Link! What's her name?" Roy asked to the Hyrulean also thinking that Sheik was indeed a lady.

"Uh...Roy...that's Sheik your talking about," Link said to the warrior so Roy can run from the male's anger.

Ike and Pit saw the Sheiken warrior in the armor get up. The two starts to worry about the hand's next target. Before Ike could run from the three, Pit grabbed his cape with all his might.

"What if we get this prank the next time we sleep? I can't take it anymore!" Pit said flying away from the three.

Ike thought Marth and the others were going to fight the hand to acquire its powers to travel from realm to realm. But he thinks that if the others were to get hit, then they join the group. How only four is in the prince's plans: Marth himself, Link, Ness and now Sheik. He left the area so he can ignore the fact that he might end up joining with the prince.

* * *

><p>Ta da! Oh and the one the reviewed to do Samus and Lightning...I WILL DO IT! So yea...I end up putting all the other Cosmos warriors from Dissidia 012 in it...Kain your next!<br>Kain Highwind: I heard that... *secretly spying on me*


	5. Kain and Luigi

First Dissidia 012 Cosmos Warrior Kain Highwind will become...drum roll please! LUIGI! I thought of it because both are amazing jumpers...curse Square-Enix and Nintendo, you guys are making me think! Like I say...they belong to their respected owners...and blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>Kain Highwind was out cold in Cecil's tent, which the paladin warrior said that he can stay in his for the night. Despite of being called a tratior or a paladin playboy, he's really a cool guy to get to know. But however changes everything with a new clothing other than his dragoon armor.<p>

He got up as early as possible and went back to his tent to get his armor. He got in and grabbed the clothing that used to be where his armor lies, but suddenly the armor wasn't there. He just worn the clothing and got out with his dragoon spear.

"Kain...take a good **long **look at yourself," Cecil said to the dragoon warrior, seeing that Kain was still asleep.

Cecil knew that the dragoon do a thing call sleeping hopping to strengthen his jumps. He knew that Kain was still half asleep. Bartz got out a megaphone for Laguna so the male can shout to Kain.

"**WAKE UP KAIN!**" Laguna shout out the the sleeping dragoon, causing the blond to wake up from shock.

"What's happening? Are we attacked by the Manikins?" The awoken male asked, thinking of swinging his spear in the air.

Firion grabbed the male's spear, and knocked Kain across the head. Bartz and Zidane laughed with their new friend Vaan from Kain's new look.

The tall male wore a long jean like overalls with yellow buttons to hold the straps. A green undershirt was showing. White gloves that covers the entire hands. His hair was showing. The blond hair pooled to his shoulders. The shoes were brown that covers one his feet. His top was covered up by a green plumber hat with the letter 'L' in the white circle.

"Why do you have an L on your forehead Kain?" Firion asked to the male, which is giving everyone the silence treatment.

"I really don-" "LOSER!" Laguna said to Kain, thus intruding the dragoon's sentence.

Kain jumped high enough to try to do damage to Laguna, but the attack landed in between the gunner and Lightning.

"Sorry...I'm in a ticked off mood," Kain said returning to his tent before he causes anymore trouble. He lay down until he felt something inside the hat and screamed, "AHHH!"

"Geez Luigi you...opps...wrong guy," A fariy said to the dragoon warrior before it got chased out.

"Where's...LINK!" "What?" Firion looked around to see a blue orb flying around him.

"What are you?" He asked to the orb, thinking it might be an incomplete manikin.

"I'm Navi silly! You for...again wrong guy!" Navi asked seeing Firion's face.

"So you know who worn these clothes?" Warrior of Light asked to Navi.

"Yep...you're wearing Prince Marth's clothing...this ponytail warrior is Link, the blond boy is Ness, the girly guy over there is Sheik, and the one that chased me out is Luigi," Navi answered to the silver haired leader.

"Wait a minute! Luigi...one of the Mario Brothers! So that means that the other characters from their realm have our clothes!" Firion said to the leader.

"Correct...maybe we need a plan...I think Cosmos is indeed pranking us," Cecil said to the group.

"We'll wait to gather our strength...then let them come to us," Light said sitting next to the fire.

"What's for dinner? I'm thinking Navi soup!" Bartz said chasing the fairy with a bug zapper.

"NO PLEASE DO EAT ME!" Navi said to Bartz and then hide inside Firion's hat.

* * *

><p>Back at the Smash Mansion, Link was out looking for the fairy.<p>

"Navi...Navi? Where are you?" He asked before he hears footsteps again, "God damn you Mar-"

He saw that it was Luigi out and about, but couldn't see due to the fact that he hit himself to a wall. The clothing was rather unique to the Mario Brother. Purple dragon like armor with a few patches of other colors like blue, yellow and other colors that he can spot. The fingers weren't covered no more. Two wing like designs that were place on the shoulders. Even claw like designs at the legs and forearms. A back cover like Link's but longer and can go up. The helmet was suppose to be like a dragon head, with the eyes colored red and the ears up. It also has purple truffle at the back side of the armor.

"Luigi...can you see me?" Link asked to the plumber brother of Mario.

"Nada...I can't see!" Luigi said to the hyrulean male.

The taller male removed the helmet to let Luigi see him. Marth saw the helmet in Links hands, then turns to Luigi. He couldn't put a straight face, so he left the room and laughed there.

"Ok that's over with...Luigi...can you keep a secret?" Marth asked to the dragon plumber.

"Yes...I can keep the promise," Luigi said to the prince.

Link slightly blush a bit to see the prince without the blue armor, but with the black clothing and the metal boots alone with the white fabric around the waist. Marth saw Link blush in a pink shade; he couldn't help but to smile.

"We're going to use the hand's powers to travel to the realm that he got these clothing from...wait a minute...what's in the pockets? A love note to Princess Daisy...or Peach?" Marth asked, seeing a note sticking out of Luigi's pockets.

He grabbed it to see the writing that wasn't belong to any person that he knows. He skims it to get the message from it.

Dear Cecil,

Sorry if this is late notice but I think of you more than a rival. If your reading this then I might as well be gone...

Love  
>Kain Highwind<p>

"Kain? I think this guy spell his name wrong. Should it be Cain, like with a C not a K?" Link asked about the writer's name.

"Highwind...we have to keep it so we can remember that," Luigi said to everyone.

"I'll do research about this 'Kain'," Marth said running to the computers to do some research about the male.

"Look up Cecil too Marth!" Link said to the running prince.

* * *

><p>Back at the Cosmos's camp, Kain was looking for his note to give to the paladin warrior and realized that it's not in the tent.<p>

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS THAT NOTE!" Kain up roared so the birds were flying away again.

Firion laughed but had the Warrior of Light sleeping on his lap. He smiled then slept by the log that is a seat to be close to the fire.

Ta da done! OMG so many Yaoi hints here! SO MANY CAN YOU FIGURE OUT HOW MANY? DId any of you guys laughed at the whole eating Navi thing? I'm sorry Kain but...I need to do it. So there's the thing that the two realms knows about the other characters from  
>SSB: Kain's Note to Cecil.<br>Dissidia: Navi! Stupid Fairy!


	6. Bartz and Roy

I thought of someone for Bartz...and boy a old player from Melee will be shocked! Do I have to repeat this whole thing again? Fine! Characters aren't own by me! Super Smash Bros characters belong to Nintendo! Final Fantasy Characters belongs to Square-Enix!

* * *

><p>The mime under the goddess of harmony was sleeping with Firion and the Warrior of Light, just in their own spots. He woke up, but still half asleep, got into his and Zidane's tent, and got the clothing that Cosmos had left him. He could have sworn that the clothes were different but he didn't care. As soon he got out, Light's mouth almost hit the floor.<p>

The cape was light purple with red coloring in the inside. A bright blue headband with yellow linings to show the triangles. The armor pieces were also blue with yellow designs. The sleeveless shirt over the maroon short sleeve shirt was light blue with yellow line in the middle that splits from the belt like the warrior's. Bartz wore gloves that are fingerless and stops like a normal glove. The buckle of the mime's had a tiger or a monster face on it with brown leather like material around the waist. A white pants was under the shirt with blue like boots that goes up to the ankles.

"Hey Bartz...what the?" Zidane said, seeing his friend's new look.

"Hey...Light why aren't you looking at Bartz?" Firion asked to the male that was hiding his face from his only comrades.

Bartz saw his new clothing and couldn't help but to laugh at himself.

"You took it from me!" Kain said to the male.

Navi came out of Firion's hat to see Bartz's new clothing. The mime petted the fairy so he can cup it in his hands.

"Hey I know who wears that outfit!" Navi shouted to the entire group.

Bartz uncapped is hands and asked to the fairy, "Who?"

"Roy! Yea he's a cheerful guy and all, but get him ticked off or else his Sword of Seals will be in your throat," Navi answered to the mime.

"Beta he can't do this!" Bartz said summoning Ifrit to do fire damage to Vaan.

"Ouch watch it Bartz! You almost BQQ me with that summon!" Vaan said to the mimic, but smell something burning from the distance and asked, "What's cooking?"

"Opps...Light...your cape is burning!" Firion said to the warrior.

Light saw the cape with a small fire and rolled around the ground to stop the problem. Lightning was surprised to see the leader warrior dirty from all that rolling.

"Going to take a bath! Bye!" Light said to the group, leaving the area to go away.

* * *

><p>Returning to the Smash Mansion, Roy was getting his clothes on and running out to the gardens to see Link and Marth.<p>

"HEY GUYS!" Roy shouted out to the two males that are wearing the under clothing.

They saw what Roy was now wearing. A sleeveless like tank top with yellow straps to keep it on his body. The purple top matches with the short cape like fabric that hangs from the golden item at the ends of the back. A purple fabric around the general's waist with a yellow belt to hold it. Under the fabric was a light and dark purple thigh pants that stripes down. The shoes were pointed at the ends that were yellow and light purple that a metal part at the middle of the shoe. At Roy's forehead, a circlet like item was around his head to show the matching outfit.

"Roy...had you looked in a mirror yet?" Luigi asked to the general warrior about the new look.

"Yes...and I don't care what I look! I'm all happy!" Roy said to the dragon armor plumber.

"Weird and strange...Roy is still the same old Roy that we all love...Marth any information about this Cecil and Kain?" Link asked to the prince warrior.

"Turns out that Cecil and C-Kain are from a realm called Dissidia...and they have Sheik's and Luigi's clothing! And I found more stuff," Marth said to everyone about the two warriors.

"What more info? I want to know my prey!" Roy said to the blue haired warrior.

"I have a guy's clothing-armor...he doesn't have a name but is called the Warrior of Light. Link has a male's clothing named Fironiel. Ness has a boy called the Onion Knight. Roy...you have a new clothing from a guy name Butz," Marth said to the red haired ally also seeing Roy's face.

"Butts? Who named their kid Butts? Or is it Bartz?" Roy asked seeing Link questioning himself.

"Oh I get it! Marth you said Butz right? Well Japan calls Bartz Butz...Bartz is his North American name! Like Cain is Kain...and Fironiel to Firion! You have to call them by the American name...not Japan's name!" Link said to the prince warrior.

"Ok I get it! I might as well wait until we get more allies for our little army, because those guys we mention are tough," Marth said to the Hyrulean warrior.

"Hey a feather! Why is it yellow?" Roy asked holding up a feather up to the group.

"Weird why does Bartz hold a feather?" Link asked to the general warrior.

"It's nice...and I'm not complaining," Roy said to the male warrior.

* * *

><p>Back to the Cosmos warrior's, Light was returning from his bath just to see Bartz looking for something.<p>

"WHERE'S BOKO FEATHER?" He shouted to the entire gang warriors.

They nodded no to the wanderer so the male continues to search for his missing item.

Chapter 6 is done and over with! I hope I can think someone for Terra...characters are own by their respected owners!


	7. Terra and Peach

I NEED TO WORK ON TERRA'S LITTLE SIDE! Since this is set in Dissidia 012...she's in Chaos side...oh boy this will be fun! I have to do something to WoL and Lightning...  
>Characters are own by Nintendo and Square-Enix<p>

* * *

><p>The pranks got over to the allies of Chaos now. Chaos decided to prank his own allies as well, so he can get some laughs off from this whole mess. His first target was none other than Terra, Kefka's puppet of destruction.<p>

The living space for the Chaos warriors was more luxurious than the small camp area of the Cosmos warriors. Terra just woke up feeling like wanting to hurt something. Something was up, because the warriors had heard nothing from the god of discord. She just grabbed the dress she always wears, but why she felt like something was wrong?

Kuja, or better known as the Angel of Death, saw what Kefka's puppet was now wearing. A long pink dress that covers most of her body with white high heels. The blond hair was down with a bright yellow crown with red and blue orbs at each side. White gloves that covers her arms that has a dark lines to show the designs. The dress had a blue orb at the chest area, and has two light pink designs at the hips area. The shoulders were puffed up so her arms can move around.

Kefka saw his puppet, and couldn't help but to laugh. Golbez, without his armor on so his hair can be free saw the female mage, and couldn't help but to bow down. Terra giggled a little until Cloud came around the corner. She stops laughing, and Cloud just stared at the mage then left.

"Cloud...why didn't you look at me?" Terra asked to the second Champion of Chaos other than Sephiroth, Cloud's ally.

"Nothing Terra...just...I'm going to train...I'm sorry Miss," Cloud answered to Kefka's puppet then running to somewhere to think.

* * *

><p>Back to the Cosmos warriors, the Warrior of Light was staring at Miss Lightning in somewhat a loving way. He somehow started to show any feelings around her. Firion started to see it, but he just got away from the warrior's affairs. Light decided to approach Lightning as quiet as possible. But as soon he tripped, Lightning turned to see the warrior face flat on the dirt floor.<p>

"You ok?" She asked with worried in her voice.

"Yea just trip over my footing," Light answered to the female solider.

He got up and took one more step closer to Lightning. She slightly blushes pink to see the warrior taking steps closer to her. Soon the two were in complete solitude well almost Firion was spying on the two. Light actually smiled as he claimed the lips of the female solider. Firion was surprised to see the two in love. He was still looking, but he'll never give up his dream of having a curtain warrior around his finger.

* * *

><p>Back to the Warriors of Master Hand, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom was out at the gardens until Prince Marth found her.<p>

"Hi Peach what...oh my god," Marth said until he saw the princess in her new clothing.

She was wearing a single white peice of clothing that shows her legs and cleavage. A blue jacket with puffy white sleeves. A blue cape that hangs from the jacket with small like wings at the ends. A yellow little of ornament near her end that holds red and blue fabrics at each hip. Two high heels that was tan with blue colors at the shoes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail that holds it up with a blue hair band.

Marth was looking away from the princess. Something was dripping of his nose. Was he having a nosebleed for the first time? He quickly wiped it away with his uncover hand and place the glove back on his hand. Peach got closer to the prince, and soon something hit Marth down there.

It was official, he got his first boner. The worst part is that the boner made a ding sound from the lower armor. Peach blush a bit to hear the noise out from the prince. He ran from the woman with the cape flying to the princess. He sat on the sofa in the living room thinking of how to explain it to Mario, her savior and boyfriend. He just thinks of something with his metal boot tapping on the ground until Peach heard him.

"AHH Peach!" Marth quickly turned away from the princess with the yellow cape turned to her face.

Mario saw the princess in the outfit and just blinked a couple of times. He wasn't dreaming, the princess was wearing something different other than her usual pink dress. Luigi saw Peach second and couldn't help but to stare.

"Back off plumber brothers! SHE'S MINE!" Marth up roared as he grabbed his sword and started to attack the two brothers.

Mario grabbed the blade, but due to the fact that Marth was wearing the helmet, the fist attack was deflected to him. Luigi used his fireball attack, but Marth started to shine from his armor. A mighty blast came from the prince that knocked the brothers to the ground. Mario got up, and couldn't believe what happened to the armor.

Still the same design, but the coloring was different. The white lines turned yellow with the dark blue armor turned light blue. The shoulder plates now have monster faces that match the faces around the belt. The gauntlets now had white and black stripes in the middle along with the gloves changed white as well. There was a small star on the male's shirt sleeve along with the piece of the shirt turned into a tannish color. The long yellow cape turned into a bright yellow orange.

The lower armor changed with the upper armor, but some extra features with it. An extra orange fabric piece was now behind Marth that goes with the fabric at the front. Each side plate has a blue like fur at the ends. The skirt part had turned into a light blue fabric to match with the armor. The metal boots changed as well like the gauntlets. The black at the foot part were striped that matches with the black part of the gauntlet.

At the head, the helmet did a drastic change out of all the armor. The helmet now covers the head mostly beside the eyes and mouth. Spikes were showing from the back of the helmet, which the color was mainly red but had one yellow spike. The horns that were standing up to the sky was now straight forward like a bull.

The three were scared about Marth's newly formed powers that were learned. Swords were circling around Marth's friends and comrades. Marth dismiss the blades and soon the summoned swords had vanished. Peach came up to the prince and quickly gave a small kiss to Marth's forehead. Roy came up as he ran to the group with something behind him.

"Check me out! I got a red cape with three stars hovering over my head!" Roy said pointing the stars over his head.

"I guess this new powers were obtaining was once theirs...maybe," Marth said as he removed his helmet.

The prince returned to the couch and laid down to sleep the day away with no sound and emotions coming into his dream.

* * *

><p>Back at the Cosmos warriors, Firion had an odd feeling about what will happen in the future. He went back to his and Light's tent to lie down, but he couldn't due to the fact that Light and Lightning were French kissing one another.<p>

"Guy trying to sleep here!" Firion said with his eyes covered with the hat.

"Guy French kissing a girl here! Then maybe make love to her," The other male replied to Firion.

The liegeman rolled in his sleeping bag dreaming about his world filled with Wild Roses. Something had hit him, a dream of him and someone French kissing one another. In the real world, Firion smiled as the new dream took over his mind.

* * *

><p>I'm so really really really really (Say it a thousand times) SORRY! I haven't uploaded my story in a while! I just got another review to have Terra as Zelda? Terra was saved by Vaan, Cloud and the Onion Knight in Dissidia! Peach was saved by Kirby, Mario, Luigi, Sheik, and Fox in Smash Bros Brawl! I'm saving Zelda for someone else...I might put some Chaos members in this story. Like I said I'M SORRY! Can you guys find out who Firion's mysterious person from his dreams? CAN YOU!<br>P.S: I'm starting to like WoLxLightning...go figure... :P  
>P.S.S: Roy and Marth in the story were in WoL and Bartz's Ex Mode looks<br>P.S.S.S: Did any of you guys like the sexual thing from Marth? x3


	8. Garland and Meta Knight

Board out of my mind so I'm doing the next Chaos prank! Oh and for this story...I sort made the Meta Knight a human. I had an urge to prank Garland for some odd reason! Characters are copyrights to both Nintendo and Square-Enix. Also since we NEVER saw what Garland is like without the helmet, this is my imagination of helmetless Garland!

* * *

><p>The god of discord was pleased about Terra's new clothing. He decided to prank his most loyal warrior, Garland. The male had his entire body covered under the sheets to reduce the noise from Tidus's voice. The only thing that was coming out from the sheets was the swordsman's long black hair. Sephiroth just had something address to the large male, but place it on top of the night stand. Garland got up, grabbed the item from the former hero, and quickly place the new clothing by the night stand.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Garland up roar woke everyone up, including the Emperor himself.

"Silence you little shrimp! That roar woke me up! Where's the son of a bitch that woke me up!" The Emperor question until he saw Garland in the new set of clothing.

His face was still covered, but with a white mask that can easily be removed. Two holes to show the yellow eyes from the warrior. The muscular body was covered with purple armor with white gloves that covers the hand fully. Two shoulder pads resting with each side. One of the pads even has a letter M on it. The boots were covering only the foot but it was scaled. A light purple cape that goes only to the half of Garland's body.

Garland removed the mask, and before he realized that the Emperor was watching. Kuja the warrior in the get up, and couldn't help but to laugh his head off. Garland got ticked off, and clobbers the bard mage with his weapon. Sephiroth saw the mage bleeding out from his clothing.

"You know...make Garland mad and soon you'll meet his weapon," Sephiroth said in a song like tone so Kuja can understand it.

Golbez almost laughed at the other armored male, but he might get Garland ticked off. He just left as he chuckled during his walk. A few laughed, and soon a call was ringing.

"Paging for Mister Garland!" Tidus said which didn't get any laughs.

"Hello?" Garland finally spoke with the mask beside his right hip.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA AND THE PEOPLE SAID I HAVE THE WORST OUTFIT! HA HA HA HA!" Warrior of Light laughing behind the other line.

This was painful to the knight. Being taunted by his worst foe, the Warrior of Light, and the worst part is...it was on speaker phone.

Every single Chaos warrior was laughing at Garland. The knight hated being laughed at, unless he's laughing at someone else. But he was being laughed, and he just locked himself in his room so he doesn't have to listen to the taunting from his allies.

* * *

><p>Back at the Cosmos warriors, every single warrior was laughing about the call that Light did to his foe, Garland. Firion was just playing with his fingers. He just being alone until Yuna caught him.<p>

"What you doing Firion?" She asked as she saw Firion running away.

"Sorry...I'm just shy around...woman," Firion said to the summoner, but she gave a hug to the liegeman.

Firion smiled to Yuna, seeing that he can trust her to do something. He turned to her face and lead closer to her so is lips can touch Yuna's lips. She was surprised to see Firion kissing her. She does have a boyfriend, Tidus, but due to the face that he's on Chaos side, Firion might be the closest one to him. Firion broke the kiss as he walked away from Yuna.

"Why...why did I done that? She isn't the one from my dream!" Firion said to himself as he runs back to the camp.

He returned but his eyes burns to the sight of Light and Lightning kissing in front of him. He quickly returned to his tent. He sweated inside the green tunic, so he removed it along with the shirt to be bare naked from the waist up. He's glad that the clothing was causing him to sweat. Yuna came into the tent and saw Firion without the tunic.

"Sorry if you're undressing yourself. I'll take my leave," She said as she leaves the tent before Firion grabbed her arm.

"It's ok...beside I'm just removing the tunic," Firion said so the two can sit in the tent alone.

He was just glad that Yuna was a **real **woman not just another monster or manikin talking to him. Before he can get up, one of Yuna's summons, Shiva was hovering over his head with her hands covering his chest.

"Yuna can you...dismiss Shiva for me? She's kind a invading my space," He said as Yuna dismiss Shiva.

He quickly kissed her on the cheek and left the tent with his heart heavy. She wasn't the person in his dreams. Someone with long hair and bright eyes was in his dream. He sat new to Luneth, still wearing the clothing. The boy felt like a negative aura from the liegeman. He tugged on the male's ponytail to get Firion's attention.

"What's wrong Firion? Are you having love troubles?" The boy asks as Firion turned to Luneth.

"Nothing is wrong...I'm just in a trance," Firion said as he cleared his throat and speak again. "It's just...the Warrior of Light has a girlfriend and all...but due to this shyness around woman, I can't trust any female. Well beside Yuna and Tifa of course."

Light heard what was wrong with Firion lately. More women around him, the shyer the male gets. He just wonders what happened to the liegeman that makes him so shy around the other woman.

* * *

><p>To the Warriors of Master Hand, Meta Knight, Kirby's rival and a sub human male was out around the area with a new armor set. Roy saw the new comer for the Brawl tournament, and couldn't help but to think what armor the knight was wearing.<p>

A horned helmet like Marth's but on the sides of it. The item was covering the knight's face as well, only the yellow eyes were showing. Beside to the fact that Meta Knight was 6 feet and 10 inches, the armor was loosen to make him move. The chest plate was made out of iron with some diamond style in it. The armor boots had skull faces at the pads that scaled upwards. The gloves were still covering the knight's hands but the fingers are clawed. There was a long purple cape that covers the helmet and shoulders.

"Hey Meta...why are you wearing that?" Roy asked who still had stars over his head.

"Does this armor have an A/C or something because I'm dying in this suit!" Meta Knight replied to the red haired warrior.

Marth helped out the male and removed the upper, helmet and gloves so Meta Knight can breathe.

"There...that might help you," Marth said to his comrade back on the day that the two, including Ike, had to take a journey to defeat Subspace.

"Thanks dear Marth...I was heating up in there," Meta said giving a pat behind the prince's back.

"I got more information...your wearing a male by the name Garland...Peach is wearing a young mage's clothing named Terra...and that's all," Marth said to the knight before Roy laughed again.

"Garland? Don't you mean the stupid thing for a Christmas tree? Marth are you sure this guy isn't named Garland?" Roy asked to the prince.

"This guy's name is GARLAND look it up in Wikipedia!" Marth said to the general warrior.

Roy was running to a computer nearby as soon he saw the male in the suit of armor; he started to run off to the hills. Meta Knight was wondering why he had to wear Garland's armor. Soon he returned to his normal routine, revenge on his mortal enemy Kirby.

* * *

><p>To the Chaos Warriors, Garland was up and around wearing only the mask so no one can laugh at him. As always the first person that laughed at him was none other than Kefka himself.<p>

* * *

><p>HA HA HA HA This is a urge people! Why Garland and Meta Knight?<br>1.) Rivalry between their foes Garland: Warrior of Light Meta Knight: Kirby  
>2.) They wear masks! We know that Meta Knight looks like under it but not Garland!<br>I think I might do the Emperor...but which character? Also thank you for the nice reviews! Keep coming with the requests! Out of all the stories...I like this one! Why? It's from my sick head! Does anyone like the FirionxYuna? Also ShivaxFirion? Lamia Queen joke in this chapter! X)


	9. Mateus and Ganondorf

Yippy new chapter! I got one for the Emperor (I'm calling him Mateus). Drum roll please! The character that is switching clothes with Mateus is...GANONDORK! Opps...its Ganondorf...not Ganondork? Who cares? Characters belong to Square-Enix and Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Mateus was just waking up from his beauty sleep after he had fought against Kefka for a while. Mage that is living for distruction wasn't the best idea for the ruler with no kingdom. He just grabbed the clothing and walked out to the gathering room to meet up with Kuja and Ultimecia, his girlfriend that can control time. When she saw the blond in a different outfit on, she was shocked.<p>

The headgear was different that makes his hair to form in a circle. He was wearing a armor plate that was over a short sleeve shirt. A long cape was showing as well. Gauntlets were covering his hands, but had his fingers showing his nails that were colored purple. He was now wearing pants that had some armor on his hips that was holding by red lines. Metal boots were covering his lower legs, which Mateus was never used to. But unlike the other metal objects, the boots never made a sound.

Ultimecia walked towards the ruler and questioned to the male, "What are you wearing my Hell boyfriend?"

"I really don't know dear. I woke up and soon this outfit came into my very skin! Well the bright side is...my rod is still with me!" Mateus said as he hugs the rod thigh.

As soon Kefka saw the ruler in the clothing, he just walked away and ran back to his room. Golbez was looking around until he saw Mateus. The warlock now wonders what will happen next. Will the Cloud of Darkness be in this, or him? He just walked back to the dinner area with Terra, still wearing the pink dress.

"Oh Golbez...how are you today?" She asked seeing the heaviness in the male's eyes.

"Fine...I was just wondering...had you seen Mateus today?" The other question before the ruler entered in with Ultimecia.

"Hi Terra...what a lovely dress your wearing," Ultimecia said to the mage as Terra giggled.

Golbez just flipped his black cape and walked away as Terra and Mateus were confused. The ruler just smiled as he did something to the warlock brother of Cecil, a Cosmos warrior.

"WHAT THE HELL! MATEUS!" Golbez roared as an explosion attack him in his room.

"What did you done to Golbez?" Terra question to the ruler as he and Ultimecia were laughing together like a happy couple.

"What? I just cast a bomb spell in Golbez's room...is it that wrong?" Mateus asked in a child like voice.

* * *

><p>Back to the Cosmos warriors, Firion dreamed of the person again. The hair was still long that matches with the bright eyes. The person arms wrapped around his waist and the two drew closer for a kiss. Something was different with this dream. The arms were mascline enough to be a man's. He can remove all the girls out of the list. Soon something didn't feel right. The legs had some veins on the thighs showing. The lips were soft like a female's.<p>

Firion woke up with his body sweating from the dream. The warrior was still asleep with some ear plugs so he couldn't hear any shouts and noises from the party. The person that Firion saw in the dream...was it the Warrior of Light? He just returned to sleeping without the sheets on him. The dream returned to his true dream, a world filled with Wild Roses.

* * *

><p>Now to Master Hand's chosen warriors, Ganondorf or better known as Ganon was up and around with something new in his dark skin. Link was up with the shirt that was under the armor and pants walking around until he bumped into Ganondorf.<p>

"Watch it kid!" The red haired male roared as Link saw the male's new clothing.

Ganon had his hair downward to show it that his hair was long. Two light purple wings like design on his shoulders. The cape was covering his shoulders with a skull behind his back. The main colors were yellow and purple. The chest shows some black and white design at the area. The skull near the crouch disturbed Ganon that was holding by the purple belt. The yellow strip was in between the legs and goes down. The purple color was behind the legs. The shoes were high heeled to add some height to Ganon. The gloves were the same as Meta Knight's, clawed at the ends but covered in purple.

Zelda couldn't help but to laugh along with Shiek. The blond laughed with the two girls, and soon everyone was joining in. Marth, Ness, Roy and Meta Knight know that Ganondorf makes a perfect powerhouse in their army against the warriors in the Dissidia realm. As soon the laughing was stopped, Marth walked up to talk to Ganon.

"Hey can we talk Sir Ganon?" Marth questioned as the two walked to the group.

"Dude I'm sorry about this, but be thankful...your joining us," Meta Knight said to the want to be ruler of Hyrule.

"What do you mean joining with us?" Ganon spoke after his embarrassment from his rivals from the same world.

"See we'll going to use Master Hand's powers to travel into the realm of Dissidia, and fight against the warriors there...let's hope that we win this war...or else...there's no turning back," Marth kind a explained to the male.

"What ever your planning Marth...count me in," Ganon said as he summoned his sword.

Link and Sheik were in shock that their worst foe is joining in the army. Sheik got used to it, but Link wasn't. He had fought Ganon every time the male was thinking about ruling Hyrule. He just shakes his head until he gets the idea of him and Ganon working together.

"Link are you ok or something?" Roy asked so the Hyrulean can get out of his trance.

"Yea...I'm fine," Link said in a lying tone.

"You're lying...I can hear it," the red haired male said as Link turned his back.

"You caught me...I'm not used to me and Ganon working together...that's all," the blond said to the red haired male.

"You two worked together to defeat Subspace and Tabuu! You even **told **me Link!" Roy said as Link thinks about the journey against Tabuu.

"Your right...maybe we can work together," The other male said as he gave Ganon a pat on the back.

* * *

><p>To the Chaos warriors, Mateus was getting used to the clothing. Ultimecia wanted to do 'something' to the ruler of hell. She pulled him into her room, so the two can enjoy their alone time.<p>

* * *

><p>OHHH I do love some EmperorxUltimecia! Tehe Like I said I'M SICK! Ganondorf as the Emperor! HOW original! Please keep sending reviews and requests! Next chapter is Cloud! Oh and there was a Yaoi hint! Firion's second dream was the hint!<p> 


	10. Cloud and Ike

Next chapter up! So board in a Saturday! I just wanted its story to end soon, so I can put up the sequel to the story! This one is Cloud and Ike!

* * *

><p>The second Champion of Chaos, Cloud was the god's next target. The blond was sleeping in his bedroom separated for the first champion, Sephiroth. The male woke up, feeling that something wasn't right. He felt like it was a wrong time. He just grabs his clothing and ran to the gathering room to see Mateus covered with lipstick marks.<p>

"Got laid Mateus?" Cloud asked but the ruler of hell removed the lipstick.

"Yes...and what are you wearing Cloud?" The blond question as soon he saw the second champion's look.

A short blue sleeve tunic like clothing that had one sleeve rolled up and the other ripped off. Two fingerless gloves with metal plates on top of them. A brown like armor around the chest was supporting the brown pad that was under the maroon cape. There was the same color of the cape under the blue shirt. The shirt had yellow lines that split down to the belt. There was a back cover that was the same color as the tunic.

The pants were in a sand color that was covered with a knee length boots. The footwear was also maroon color but the foot part was red with lines. Metal plates were covering the front of the foot. The maroon part of the boot was looped from the middle part of the boot for support. The headgear was a odd one for Cloud. A headband like a martial arts that is brown with the ends ripped a bit.

Kuja saw Cloud in the clothing; he could have sworn he saw the same outfit before. He didn't care and walked away from the two. Golbez saw Cloud in the clothing, and couldn't help but to look around. No sign of disrupt, nothing.

"What do you want Golbez?" Cloud spoke after the moments of siliness.

"Nothing important Sir Cloud. I was just coming in," Golbez answered to the champion.

ExDeath and the Cloud of Darkness saw their ally in the get up, but as soon Cloud summoned his Buster Sword, the two ran back to the living room. Cloud just rolled his eyes and went to the training room to practice his new abilities.

* * *

><p>To the Cosmos warriors, Luneth and Bartz were wondering about Firion's love troubles.<p>

"What's wrong with Firion lately? He hasn't been himself," Bartz questioned as the child just thought of something that the liegeman told him.

"He told me that someone was invading his dreams. Someone with bright eyes and long hair, that's all he can describe," Luneth said as he removed the baseball hat.

"Bright eyes and long hair...Cecil?" Bartz asked but as the male walked by, he knew that Cecil wasn't the person.

"Ok can't be Cecil...well none of the lady warriors doesn't have bright eyes...what about...Light?" Luenth questioned to the mime.

"Well it got to be! The male does have long hair with bright blue eyes! Firion is dreaming about Light! But...why?" Bartz said as he returned to his thinking position.

"Beats me...besides more Manikins are coming this way!" Luneth said as he summoned his sword and ran off into battle.

* * *

><p>Back to the realm of Smash Bros, Ike was just getting out of his shower with his blue hair covering his face so he couldn't see the clothing that was hanging up. He just put it on before combing his hair to see his blue eyes in the mirror.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I WEARING!" He roared out so a few can hear him.

Peach ran to Ike just to see what the male was wearing. A black sleeveless shirt with some patterns on it. A white shoulder guard that was hold by the straps from the pants. A blue armor piece was on his right side with some white pieces behind his back. The belt had a heart in the middle that has a chain at the side. Two fingerless gloves that were blue and black that covers the lower arms. The pants were also black but didn't match with the white boots.

Roy saw Ike in the outfit and started to laugh. Marth nodded no as the red haired male continues to laugh.

"HA HA HA HA IKE IS A POWER RANGER!" Roy said but soon was on fire due to the eruption attack that the male used.

"That's what you get for calling me a Power Ranger!" Ike said to the general warrior with his blade in his hands.

Marth pulled Ike to the bathroom so the two can be alone for a while.

"Ike...you're now in the group...you might have known this all along did you?" The prince questioned as Ike nodded yes to the question.

"Yes I've known that I'll join you sooner or later...but I predicted that Bowser might join for fun," Ike said as soon Bowser entered.

"I want in this group! Let me in!" The Koopa King said to the prince as Marth announced that Bowser and Ike is in the party.

* * *

><p>To the realm of Dissidia to the Chaos warriors, Cloud felt a disturbance in the air. Something wasn't right. The male summoned his blade, and soon the Manikins came. He fought them off.<p>

"What gives? I thought they attack Cosmos warriors!" He said to himself as he slashes every Manikin in half to send the crystals flying.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 is done! I wonder who is in Firion's dream. I don't care! Ha Ha Mateus got laid before Firion did! Chapter 11 will come really soon! I promise to all of you! Te he Power Ranger outfit.<p> 


	11. Squall and Dr Mario

MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Chapter 11 is up and running! I'm sorry Squall, but I must do this! Characters are own by Square-Enix.

Back to the Cosmos warriors, Squall Leonhart was sleeping with his sleeping bag covering his head. He had to share a tent with the two most annoying people in the whole party, Zidane and Bartz. The two left the tent up and running, but he wasn't. He got up and grabbed the clothing. He knows something was wrong, but he just walked out so the others can see the male.

"Can you heal me Dr. Leonhart?" Bartz said in a playful way.

"Why are you calling me Doctor by the way?" The taller male asked seeing a name tag on the coat.

The coat was white with white gloves covering his hands. Jeans that was covering the legs. Brown shoes were on his feet to cover the feet. There was a white shirt under the coat, but the people didn't see it. Not used to headgear of anything, Squall had a band with a silver object in the middle. His necklace with the griever symbol on it was still wrapped around Squall's neck.

"Dead end!" Squall was about to use his fire spell attack, but a pill came out of his hands.

"Oh good I need this pill! Thank you doctor!" Laguna said as he runs inside the tent to eat it.

"Where are the notes for the pill doctor?" Bartz asked as Squall wrote done 'I don't care' on the mime's forehead.

The night was strange to the Warrior of Light. The stars were shining, he had a girlfriend, but something was missing. What was it? Was it that Lightning was in fact his true love? Or something else. He just lay on the soft grass to dream of something odd.

He was alone in a rose field, surround by the flowers. A small feather like an angels came down to his hands, and soon when his fingers touched it, the field had vanished and his sword came crashing down from the skies. He picked it up, and something attacked him from behind. No one. Who was it?

He saw someone. Blue hair with the clothing that Light was wearing back in the real world. A long sword from royalty was in the person's hands. The field turned into the old Chaos Shrine. Light looked down to see his armor and clothing on him. His shield was summoned and the male got into battle position.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Light demeaned but the blue male attacked him again.

With a flip of the blue cape, the clothing turned into a blackish color to the male. Even the light blue hair turned into a dark blue. He kicked Light's helmet away to show the silver hair, and pointed his blade in between the warrior's eyes.

"Here is where you die...Warrior of Light," the male spoke to Light but the warrior quickly dodged it and used his white fang attack.

The black male dodged it and attacked Light in amazing speed. The warrior dropped to his knees, and covering the wound with his black gloved hands. The red liquid that was dripping out of the armor was pure terror to Light. Soon the glove turned red. He looked upwards to see the male laughing in the air.

"What are you laughing about?" Light spoke in a weak tone.

He saw something in the dark male's hands. A head of someone that Light knows. A long silver grey hair with a ponytail. He was shocked to see who it was. It was Firion, but only his head. The male must had killed the liegeman before he met the warrior. The blood was still dripping out of Firion's neck, and the male tossed the head to Light.

"I had killed the one you cared for. Don't worry...you'll be joining him very soon," He said as he pulled out his blade and slashed the warrior's neck to send the head flying.

The male was pleased to see the death of the Warrior of Light. As soon the male woke up, there was a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

"What was that dream? I dreamed of my death? Or is it a sight of a future? Maybe something was up...I might as well wait until something is up," Light said to himself as he returned to his sleep.

"I had killed the one you cared for," the male's voice echoed inside the warrior's head to halt Light's slumber.

* * *

><p>To the warriors of Master Hand, Dr. Mario was out and about wearing something new other than his jacket in his office. Roy came in to check on the doctor and found out what he was wearing.<p>

Almost all black with some fur patterns at the hips and the collar of the jacket. The shirt under the jacket was white with a black collar design. The gloves were black like the outfit, but wasn't the doctor gloves that Dr. Mario was used too. Black pants that had belts to hold the fur patterns, and on the left leg had belts looped around the thigh. Near the belted thigh was a black fabric hanging from the side. Black shoes to finish the black clothing set.

"What's the matter Roy? Need a pill or something?" The doctor asked as he did his pill attack, but turned into a ice ball.

"Ahhh! That's an ice ball doc!" Roy shouted as he ran until the ice had evaporated.

Marth saw Roy running from Dr. Mario from the magic attack. The blue haired male knows about something. Must been from his dream last night.

"Ah Dr. Mario...look like your used to the clothing," Marth said to the doctor as the male walked away.

Ganon and Link decided to do something quick to scare to Roy. The hyrulean places a few pieces of the general's favorite candy, M&Ms, and put up a trail to the male's bedroom.

"Roy...I got something for you in your room!" Ganon said as Roy saw the trail.

"Must not eat...oh piece of candy!" Roy said as he took each piece and ate them.

"Should we tell him that they were sitting there past 5 seconds?" Ganon asked to Link.

"No this is the joke! Roy will get sick, and had no choice but to get hit with Dr. Mario's ice balls!" Link answered as the two laughed until they saw Roy.

"Oh piece of candy! Oh...there's nothing new in my room!" Roy said as if he was tricked by someone.

The male saw Link and Ganon eating a bag of M&Ms during their little talk. Roy couldn't help but to run to his room and hide until the next day. Marth and Ike thought that they could have just fire Roy and hae the red haired male to his world. But Master Hand couldn't say yes to the two warriors.

"So the doctor is in the group Marth?" Ike question as Marth nodded yes before returning into his bed.

The prince dreamed of something strange. A large field as big as a football field filled with roses. Link was at the middle in his green tunic sitting in the field. As soon Marth walked closer to the Hyrulean, the male vanished and was replaced with his blade. He grabbed the sword and someone else attacked him from his backside.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Marth shouted out as a male with silver hair and bright blue eyes came from the shadows. "No...it can't be...you're the...Warrior of Light."

"Yes I'm the Warrior of Light. Your reign will end in my blade!" The warrior said as he charges straight to Marth.

The prince blocked the attack from the warrior, but with one flip from the warrior and attacked Marth again. Something was dripping out from the prince's chest. Blood was dripping out that was staining his blue clothes that he normally wears. The warrior lifted Marth's face with the tip of his sword so the dim blue eyes can see his face.

He saw that the blade about to attack his heart, but the prince quickly rolled over. He couldn't due from the chest wound, but he quickly guarded from the warrior's strike. His arms were now covered in blood from the warrior's sword slashes.

"Let me ease your pain prince," the warrior said as he attacked with his blade to cut Marth's head.

The male warrior laughed as he lifted the head and throws Marth's head. He then grabs a gun to shoot the head to let the blood flies, and let the blood rains down. Marth woke up in shock about the vision.

"What the dream a prediction about the future? Or about something else? I can't think in the night...maybe the next day...I'll think about it," Marth said as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>To the warriors of Cosmos, Laguna was moaning and weeping from the pill get got from Squall. Yuna wondered why would Squall make him sick.<p>

"Squall do you hate Laguna or something?" She asked the doctor gun blade wielder.

"None of your BEESWAX!" Squall said as he marched into his tent.

"Well...what he said?" Laguna asked in a sick motion attitude.

"He said that there's nothing to say," She said to the gunman as Laguna returned to his tent.

The warrior had a few bloody tissues in his tent and Lightning was worried about her warrior.

"What's wrong Light?" She asked as the warrior wiped the blood from his lips.

"Nothing...just had a nightmare about the future," Light answered to the female solider as Lightning gave him a quick punch on the shoulder.

He smiled a bit at his girlfriend. Smiling was a rare thing to the warrior. He started to show some emotions, but all of them. Lightning kissed Light on the cheek then left the tent. Somehow his nose started to drip now. He grabbed a tissue and lay down in his sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>That's all in this chapter! Oh and WoL and Marth's dreams are like sneak peeks on what the squeal will be like, nothing but battle, gore and many deaths! I wonder who will be Laguna. Squall as a doctor! I'm sick in my head people! There's a Family Guy joke in here Roy=James Woods! Oh piece of candy! Don't worry people I'll get the next chapter done as quick as a flash!<p> 


	12. Laguna and Mario

Board in my laptop so starting a new chapter! Laguna will be surprised to see who he's dressing up as! Characters are own by Nintendo and Square-Enix.

* * *

><p>Laguna was finally feeling better from Squall's pill attack. Turns out that the SeeD used a get sick pill and knew that he'll get it. He just grabbed the clothes, and walked outside to see the Warrior of Light wearing nothing but the blue pants.<p>

"Hya Light! How's it going?" Laguna greeted so that the warrior can see him.

"Not much. Laguna Lorie look in a mirror," Light greeted back as he get a mirror from his and Firion's tent.

Laguna saw what he was wearing. A plumber look similar to Kain's but in the color red. The hat was the same too but had the letter M in the circle rather than an L. Squall got out with the doctor look still on him, but has his gunblade to attack. Kain came back with Cecil and Firion just to see Laguna's new look.

"Oh no we got the Lorie and Highwind brothers," Cecil joked as Kain uses his lance attack to his rival friend.

"That M on your forehead stands for Moron!" Squall said as Laguna cried.

Kain looked at the gunman.

"Ok at means I'm Luigi and Laguna is my Mario!"

Bartz, Vaan and Zidane laughed at the male. Lightning saw her little gladiator warrior wearing the pants only near the fire pit. Tifa also saw Light in the get up too, and started to charge at him.

"Back off brawler HE'S MINE!" Lightning roared at the female monk.

"No HE'S MINE!" Tifa shouted to the female solider.

Soon the two girls started to fight for the Warrior of Light's grace. The male was just meditating for the battle that will come. His dream for last night seems so real to the male. The blood, the wounds...everything to the very detail. Meditating his mind and body helps him be more focus on what's up ahead rather than be in the present.

"Hey Light...are you asleep?" Yuna asked seeing the male's eyes closed.

Light got up and opened his eyes. The first thing that what he saw was Tifa and Lightning fighting for his heart.

"Just cleaning my mind and spirit Lady Yuna. What's wrong beside Lightning and Tifa?" Light questioned to the summoner of Spiria.

"Oh nothing Light...I'll be on my way."

The two women saw Light staring down at them, and quickly were on top of the warrior. Light wanted to move, but due to the weight of the two women, he just had to suffer through the kisses from both Lightning and Tifa.

"Gah...girls get off of me!" Light roared to the two, but the two took him into their tent and removed his pants.

Firion was jealous to the warrior. Light has two females literally having sex with him. That warrior is a lucky bitch in the liegeman's mind. He just went back into his side of the tent and started to count sheep.

* * *

><p>To the warriors in the Smash realm, Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach's girlfriend, was out at the gardens waiting for his brother Luigi. The green plumber saw his brother in a new set of clothing unlike his.<p>

A white and black shirt with a blue jacket covering it. The sleeves were rolled up and the gloves were fingerless and black. Brown pants that are holding by a belt design similar to Ike's, but never had a symbol at the middle. Black boots with zippers at the ends to finish the outfit.

"Not to be confused brother...but are you really Mario?" Luigi asked to see his brother standing up with the clothing.

"Yes Luigi, I'm Mario...what confused me for another person?" Mario said, but saw Marth with the black clothing on him.

The two brothers came running to the prince warrior. Due to the dream from last few nights, he has to clear his mind. They left him. Alone in solitude until Ike came wearing his new outfit.

"I'm afraid something is up about that vision you had a few nights ago," The mercenary said to the prince warrior.

"So let me hear it Ike," Marth spoken to the male.

"Turns out that Master Hand is using its powers to tell you about the future. Whatever you do Marth...the whole team got your support."

Ike left the prince so Marth can think about it. Master Hand is controlling his every thought? What could this means to the group? Will the ever get to go into the realm of Dissidia? Nothing is sure anymore. He just lay on the grass to get some rays.

Laguna was hovering over Squall for the past few hours now. Though the younger male wishes he was in fact dreaming, he wasn't, this was happening for real. Kain took the gunman with his spear so that the male can get some rest.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long! I'M SORRY! Look I'm almost done with school and all so I can update more chapters for this story! Let's keep up with the request and reviews! Let me hear you all! So if Master Hand used his powers to control Marth's mind, does that means that Cosmos is controlling the WoL? :P WoL you devil, you got two girls in love with you! But which one do you want? X3<p> 


	13. Zidane and Pikachu

Since I'm **almost** done with school now! (Yippy!) So this is Zidane's side. I was thinking of doing him and Fox, but seeing him in a Pikachu suit (Request from Super Saiyan Crash) is a lol! Thank you and here's your request up to shine! Characters belong to Nintendo and Square-Enix.

* * *

><p>Zidane Tribal was sleeping in his side of his, Bartz and Squall's tent. The genomide was partying with the mime since dawn. Maybe it was the wine that he drank last night. He got up, grabs the clothing, and got out with twenty fingers to the ground. The warrior saw Zidane on the ground.<p>

"Zidane...are you feeling ok?" Light ask to the shorter male.

Zidane got up with his legs and wagged his tail to the male warrior. Light just grabbed something out of his pockets, but the thief was quick and took it out of Light's hands. Zidane whistled to learn what the item was. It was a condom. Did he have a sexual virus that he wanted to protect? Light grabbed the item, but Zidane jumped on him and had the warrior's face flat to the ground.

How the thief was blushing to see the warrior's back and some of his boxers coming out the pants. Light tried to get up, but when Lightning saw the two in somewhat of a sexual stance, she marched away crying.

"Lightning! My sweet Lightning wait! This isn't what it looks like!"

Zidane laughed until Bartz came and pulled his tail. He yelped in pain and soon Vaan was awake.

"What happened...Pikachu?" Vaan asked to see Zidane in a Pikachu costume.

The costume was fully yellow with two brown ovals behind his back. The head part was the hoodewith the ears sticking out. The ears had black ends. The face had black eyes with white circles near the ends. Red cheeks were at the ends of the hood.

Meanwhile the Warrior of Light was trying to explain to Lightning on what happened.

"Wait...you had a condom? What are you afraid of?" She said as the warrior ripped the item in front of her. "What did you...rip..."

"Look...it was a condom that I ripped...I never had the responsibility of raising a child of my own. So if you want to have-" Light's lips were cut by Lightning's index finger to his lips.

"Stop talking...just...do me." Lightning demeaned as the two kissed with no one seeing them.

Firion was in the other side of the tent hearing the two making love to one another. He just cried as the two were haunting his very dream. As soon the two stopped, he looked to see the two in a cuddling position. Firion knows that the position means that Lightning has a higher chance of getting pregnant with the warrior's child. He laid on his bed mat so his mind can be cleared.

* * *

><p>To the Smash Mansion, a spark Pokémon was running around with something on it's body.<p>

"Pika? Pika!" Pikachu was excited to see Marth.

The Pokémon was wearing something new. A green vest that had no sleeves with belts at the arm holes. A white cloth that holds the vest. Pikachu also has gloves with green cuffs at the end. Green pants that has a hole to get his tail out with many belts to hold it. On the side had a item that looks like a pocket.

Red saw the Pokémon in the clothing and saw a blond wig on Pikachu. The Pokémon jumped to the trainer's arms. The boy smiled as Pikachu sleeps in his arms.

"Marth...I guess that Pikachu is in your team...is he?" Red asked, but to see Marth taking the Pokémon away.

"You'll be rested to unleash your powers over Thunder...rest well Pikachu."

Marth returned to his room and with a bed for the Pokémon. Roy saw Pikachu and couldn't help but to awe.

"Aww he's so cute when he sleeps! Do you agree with me Marth?" Roy said as Marth went to his bed and sleeps.

* * *

><p>To the Cosmos warriors, Zidane was being petted by Luneth, Bartz, Vaan and Tifa due to the costume was soft like a cat. The hood was up so the outfit was complete. The thief was smiling to see Tifa petting his stomach area. Even if she stopped, Zidane's hand went to touch one of her breasts.<p>

"Ahh Zidane!" Tifa yelled to see the thief with his trademark smile.

"Ohhh soft!" Zidane said after he got smacked by the monk's fist attack. "Oh well...it was worth it!"

"Smooth move Zidane," Light said as the theif smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Tee hee...pervert Zidane! Something out from FFIX (Remember him and Dagger?) Tee hee! Anyway hopes this lifted your spirit Super Saiyan Crash! One of your requests really hit me, I think that Kuja should be the next one...who should he be?<p> 


	14. Kuja and Pit

Oh here's Kuja's side of the story! Please make note that this is all fandom, not making money out of this! Characters are copyrights to Nintendo and Square-Enix.

* * *

><p>Kuja was sleeping in a cat position in his trance form. The red and white fur covering his body. Even the red tail was curled with his left leg. Tidus saw the genomide sleeping, and couldn't help but to pet Kuja.<p>

"You're a pretty kitty are you? Are you boy?" Tidus said, but with one move Kuja awoke from his nap.

"You need to learn how to not disturb someone from their naps!" Kuja spoke to the blitz star, but Tidus ran away before he had a chance of casting Ultima.

He returned to his human form, and was completely wearing something different. And the first person that spotted him was none other than Garland.

"What on earth your wearing Kuja?" Garland questioned to the mage from Terra.

Kuja was wearing a toga like cloth that was covering up a black shirt and shorts. A leaf like crown around his head, but was covered by his hair. Golden bands are around the mage's wrists with his right arm had a golden band. The toga was held together by a belt around Kuja's waist. Part of the toga was covering the mage's right leg. Each had a scandal like boots that was held together with belts around the ankles behind the boot.

Garland just stood still and looked at his armor. He just laughed at Kuja, but the mage casted his holy ring attack to the armored male. Kuja flowed away to the living area. He saw Terra and Mateus, still wearing the clothing, near each other before the two saw him.

"FINALLY KUJA IS WEARING SOMETHING OTHER THAN A **THONG**!" Mateus roared out, and soon everyone saw the mage wearing completely different.

Soon everyone laughed at him. Kuja just hides his face behind Sephiroth's coat that was hanging up by the coat rack. The former hero saw the mage, and before Kuja knows it, Sephiroth used his Hell's Gate attack to him.

"OUCH WHY SEPHIROTH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Kuja had his face scared by the attack.

"I'll take this one to the nurse...oh nurse Cloud!" Sephiroth called his little puppet male, who was still in the clothing for a few weeks ago.

"Stop calling me nurse! What happened to Kuja?" Cloud questioned before facing Sephiroth again. "You used Hell's Gate on him...did you?"

"Sorry...force of habit," said Sephiroth before Cloud took the mage away from the male.

* * *

><p>To the Warriors of Master Hand, Pit, Captain of Palutena was out and about. No one saw the angel warrior until Ike saw Pit. The mercenary couldn't help but to blush as deep red to see what Pit was wearing.<p>

A short like jacket with no shirt under it. It was held with a piece in the middle. The jacket has white sleeves with big shoulder covers Purple gloves that covers the hands, but had the fingers released for moving. The jacket had two slits so Pit's wings can be free. Yellow parts were holding the jacket. Pit's abs and parts of his chest were showing between the item and the other item that causes Ike's mysterious blush.

A black thong in between the angel's legs. A fabric in between the bands was covering behind the angel so no one can slap his butt. It had yellow line at the ends of the fabric. Purple boots that covers the legs with confusing patterns around it.

Roy came out of nowhere, and saw Ike on the floor in a middle of a puddle of blood.

"What happened to...oh my sweet god what are you wearing Pit?"

With one look from the thong, and the general was on the floor with Ike having a nosebleed. Peach saw Put wearing his new clothing. She couldn't help but to hug the angel captain. Ike, still with little strength in him, got up from the puddle of blood so he can move away from Pit. Marth found the male with a bloody face. The prince saw Pit, and couldn't help but to have a nosebleed as well.

"Sorry...but I have to leave here...good bye," said Ike leaving the area.

Pit and Peach left each other so the others wouldn't get the idea of the two being in love. The angel captain smiled in a scheming like way. He knows something that Mario doesn't. That he can make the princess fall in love with him with one arrow he had been saving.

* * *

><p>I really don't know why this came into my mind. At least Pit is in the squeal now. HimxPeach...hahahahaha! Arrow? A Cupid arrow? Maybe I'll use it in the next story! Tidus is up next, then Yuna, then Jecht...then...I wouldn't ruin the moment! Also…I'M DONE WITH SCHOOl! CHEER FOR ME! XD<p> 


	15. Tidus and Fox

Yippy next chapter involving Tidus! Super Saiyan Crash last request. :(  
>Characters are copyrights to Square-Enix and Nintendo<p>

* * *

><p>Tidus was the first one wide awake feeling like a butterfly in the air. With no care in the world, he skipped to the living room to see Golbez and Terra again. The two saw what Tidus was now wearing.<p>

A green like jumpsuit with a white short sleeve jacket. Red and white fingerless gloves on both hands. There's a red scarf like fabric around the boy's neck. A belt that had a fox like symbol and at his left hip was a little gun like weapon. The right had a strange object. The legs were covered for the first time since Tidus came into the side of Chaos. Red and black boots that were held together by belts. Around the male's head was an object that was holding on a visor that was shown at the left side.

"Tidus...what on in the name of Chaos are you wearing?" Golbez questioned to the smaller male.

"Woke up this morning and this was already on me," answered Tidus, and left the two alone.

He was now out at the dining hall getting something to eat for his growling stomach. Cloud came to the hell with a plate of French toast that weren't eaten. Tidus came running to the other blond, and ate the food on the plate.

"Hungry were you?" Cloud asked to the savaged male.

"Yes...I was starving!" Tidus replied to Cloud.

The two left, and Cloud opened up his laptop that Sephiroth had given him. With one little Wiki he founded, the members of Chaos can find out which character for another realm they were wearing.

"I just typed in Smash Bros and a bunch of Characters came opened! I found the one that I'm wearing. Turns out that this outfit that I'm wearing belongs to a man named Ike. Mateus is wearing Ganondorf's outfit. Kuja is wearing Pit's toga and black clothing...are you getting any of this stuff?" Cloud questioned to Tidus.

"Kind a."

Cloud was staring into Tidus's soft blue eyes in a odd way. He just wants to punch the boy into yesteryear or something that is going on in his head. Tidus took the laptop so he can find his clothing owner.

"Found mine! Cloud get out of Lala land!"

The male returned to reality to see Tidus's face smiling brightly like the sun.

"Who's clothing are you wearing?"

"Some animal named Fox McCloud."

"McCloud! I'M KILLING HIM FOR STEALING MY NAME!"

Tidus laughed at Cloud and left the area with the visor back to his left eye.

* * *

><p>Back to the Cosmos warriors, Light was just out with Lightning before the two started to walk. Something had started to happen to the female since the two had sex. She had been having headaches, been throwing up and started to have mood swings. All of the effects were in the morning, but changed in the afternoon. Light thought that it was morning sickness, and the only way to get it if. He stopped his thinking for five minutes. He couldn't possibly think of Lightning being pregnant. She's a great addition to their party. If she's pregnant...then she couldn't enter into battle and he'll be force to settle down. He did a nervous laugh at himself until the two stop by a beach area.<p>

"Lightning...do you need something, or anything like it?" He asked, but saw her near the water.

"Actually...I got something to tell you something important," said Lightning with a odd tone.

Light started to sweat out bullets due to the tone. He stretched out the shirt collar so he can gulp about the news that Lightning is going to tell him. She hugged the sweating warrior which caused the male to sweat even more.

"I'm-" "Lightning...remember what I said to you? I can't handle the responsibility of raising a child? Ok...tell me what you were going to say." Light interrupted Lightning's sentence with an explanation.

"We're...having a baby," said Lightning with a sigh of relief at the end.

Light knew it. He really knew it that he was going to be a father. How is he going to explain this to the goddess? The two sit on the blanket that he brought to see the sun setting over the horizon.

"I'm sorry that I interrupt your news...please forgive me," he said in a forgiving like attitude.

"I forgive you. And I told everyone...they seem to be thrilled about the baby."

"I might was well protect you until our little one comes."

The two left the area, but Light looked back at the ocean. He'll become a new man once his and Lightning's first born comes into their lives. He slightly smiled at the sky, and walked back to the campsite.

* * *

><p>Over at the Smash Bros realm, Fox McCloud was out about looking for Pit. The angel Captain and the Commander of the space team, Star Fox, decided to train Pit for the upcoming war that he'll be entering due to Marth's plan. The angel saw the animal wearing something other than his Commander outfit.<p>

Wearing absolutely no shirt the fur chest was first showing to the public eyes. One arm had red ribbon that is holding on a gauntlet. A black glove at the other hand, and like the other one had red ribbons covering the forearm. The shorts had straps that were over the square. The shorts were like torn at the ends. Red like under armor that doesn't match with the blue shoes.

Pit couldn't help but to laugh at the animal. Wolf, Fox's rival, saw the animal in the clothing and started to laugh at Fox.

"Fuck you Wolf!" Fox shouted, and stormed off the room.

Pit slightly nod his head at the wolf and flew away. Marth saw the fox storming off, and put a note in his pocket. Fox read it, and knew that he's in the army that the prince is rising against the warriors from the Dissidia realm. Wishes he has all of his weapons from Star Fox, but General Pepper said no.

"WHY DID HE SAID NO? I'M ENTERING INTO WAR HERE! FUCK YOU PEPPER!"

* * *

><p>Back to the Dissidia realm to the Cosmos warriors, Light was walking around thinking of what to name the child. This was tricky indeed. No one around here knows Lightning's true name. Even he himself doesn't have a name. Light just came out of his title the Warrior of Light. This will be an odd naming thing for him.<p>

Laguna found the warrior father thinking of something hard. He came closer to Light, and sat next to the warrior.

"What your thinking about?" Laguna asked to break Light's thinking.

"Nothing Laguna...farewell," said Light getting up, and leaving the black haired male behind.

* * *

><p>Hope this approve to you Super Saiyan Crash! And that is your last request. (I'm still sad!) Yep my Fox is nothing more than a cursing (pardon my French) BITCH! I got one for Jecht...I'll get it done soon! Oh no Lightning is pregnant and the Warrior of Light is the father? Odd that I put that there! XD<p> 


	16. Jecht and Soild Snake

Next chapter that deals with the Great Jecht! XD Only real men know now to become Solid Snake! Characters are own by Square-Enix and Nintendo. Also Solid Snake belongs to Konami, which has respect to the Metal Gear Solid series.

* * *

><p>Jecht, Father to Tidus and Yuna's guardian, was out and about looking for Yuna. He just walked around until Light saw the male. The Blitzball Legend looked at the soon to be father, and couldn't help but to laugh, due to the fact that the silver haired one was wearing only his boxers, which had a crystal symbol on the right leg.<p>

The male had a blue jumpsuit instead of the blue pants. A brownish like headband like a martial artist wears was over the male's eyes. Some ammo like pouches around the belts at the upper body. Straps of belts from the armor shoulder pads to the upper thigh. Ammo pouches at the sides. The pads also covered the knees as well. The boot parts were also blue with black belts that hold the outfit together.

"The Great Jecht is wearing something that covered his body?" Light question before he felt something stretching the elastic band of his boxers and yelp.

He turned to see Lightning, who was pregnant with his first born, smiling and had one of her fingers at the band. He did a slight sly grin that went and across his very lips. He moved behind the woman, and ran into his tent for some R and R.

Firion and Jecht were alone talking about the liegeman's love troubles.

"Hey Firion is it? What's wrong with your love troubles?" Jecht asked to Firion who was staring at Yuna for a few minutes.

"Sorry Jecht...but...I think that someone had hit me with an arrow, and made me fall in love with the lady summoner."

The guardian figure was shocked to hear that news out of Firion. He just stared at the silver haired male walking towards Yuna. Firion just wondered if she was the one from his dream, but muscular arms hit him again. He walked backwards, and ran to the Warrior of Light who was still in his boxers.

"Take it easy now Firion! What's wrong?" Light asked to the silver haired male who was hugging him tightly.

"I love you Light! You're from my dreams! YOU'RE FROM MY DREAMS! Long elegant hair with bright color eyes. Muscular arms wrapped around me. You're that person! I love you Light...I love you."

Everyone was about to laugh to hear Firion is in love with their own leader. Light just sighed and pulled Firion's arm into their tent.

"What's wrong with you Firion?" Light asked again to Firion.

"Huh?"

"Why did you dreamed of me and you making out?"

"I uh...ummmm."

"Your stretching out time...tell me."

"OK I DON'T KNOW!"

"I see...I'll tell you this...I'm going to be a father in a matter of months. I can't have you telling me that you're in love with me and all...or else Lightning, who is the mother, thinks that I'm cheating on her with you. Can you get the picture Firion?"

Firion just remain silent after hearing that his friend is going to be a father in months. He just gave the father something from his ungloved fingers, and places it in Light's hand just to close it.

"Take it...tell Lightning that you love her...and ask her to marry you. I'll find someone else that is almost like you Light. Good bye...Warrior of Light," said Firion that left the tent so Light can think about it.

Lightning is his love of his life. But settling down with her and raising his first born. He just stared at the golden brands that Firion had given him. One with the blue gem can be his due to the fact that he loves the color blue. The red gem can be Lightning's by the roses from her attacks. He got up, and walked to Lightning's tent area.

"Hey Lightning...sweetheart...can we talk...this is important," said Light to see Lightning making room for him.

"Well what is it my shining knight?" Lightning asked to Light.

"I have been with you for some time now. Firion just inform me that he loves me...but I never loved him back. He gave me two special items that can test our love with one another. Miss Lightning...will it be an honor...what a minute...maybe the group wants to hear this."

Light picked up his pregnant lover to the middle of the campsite to see Jecht, Laguna, Kain with Cecil, Bartz, Vaan, and Zidane around them. Light wanted them to see it, so the news can be spread faster.

"Firion Light...is he about to propose to Miss Lightning? He's asking for marrage? Firion...I know that you loved Light, but are you giving him away to her? Firion?" Luneth asked to the man in love just to see him smiling.

"I want Light to be happy. If he's happy with Lightning...then I'm happy too."

They went to Light's position with the female warrior. He got down on one knee, and tried to get out the ring with the red gem on it. Yuna and Jecht were tossing rose pedals to the two lovers that are going to be a newlywed couple.

"Will you...marry me Miss Lightning?" Light asked that shocked everyone except Firion.

"I thought that I'll be alone for the rest of my life...only you proposed to me. If you aren't going to be like a total jackass, then yes I will marry you."

She jumped into Light's arms, and was twirled around like a merry go round. Firion smiled seeing his love smiling brightly as ever. His smile, however, went away and cried a bit. Looking almost down at Light was almost like him being the warrior's father. He just cried to see his first love about to be married to Lightning. He just returned into his tent, and cried on his pillow.

* * *

><p>The realm of Smash Bros had two guest warriors allying with one another. Solid Snake was out and about training with Sonic, the other guest character in the realm. After the training, Samus, who Solid Snake has a crush on, saw the man wearing something different other than the blue jumpsuit.<p>

His chest was now showing for the first time that is covered in scars. No sign of a chest tattoo, but Snake somehow got the pants even lower than before. A black belt was around the pants that has zippers at the middle with a bright blue under armor. No sign of any accessories beside the fingerless gloves that covers the arms and wrists. A maroon color headband was covering his forehead and extra fabric was showing at the side.

Something had started to ring. It was something that Snake had with him the entire time in the realm. He got down on one knee to active it.

"Snake speaking!" Snake said to the person at the other line, which was his friend Otacon.

"You're not Snake...you're the Great Jecht himself! When did Jecht came here for!" Otacon asked, but saw that it was Snake. "Opps...sorry Snake."

"Damn it Otacon! What a minute...who's Jecht?"

"Jecht is the main villain male in the tenth addition to the popular series from Square-Enix called Kingdom Hearts."

"Otacon...Kingdom Hearts only has six games...do you mean Final Fantasy?" Mei Ling asked to the male.

"Great...I mistake Final Fantasy to Kingdom Hearts! Thanks!"

"Guys...can you at least tell me about Jecht?" Snake interrupted the two.

"Sorry...Jecht is father to the tenth hero of the series, Tidus, and guardian to Lord Braska, who was in fact a summoner of Spira. He was sucked into a monster named Sin and travelled with Braska and Auron, who became Tidus's mentor a few years later, to learn how can he return home. Turns out he was stuck in Spira for the rest of his life, and became Braska's final Aeon to stop Sin. But a few years later he became Sin, and sucked Tidus into Spira. He used Sin's toxics on Tidus so the two can be a little bit more connected. Does any of this information help you Snake?" Ming Ling ask to Snake.

"Yep got all that info! Now...about the one that Link is wearing? That caught my eyes for a while."

"I think I know a like bit about the older Final Fantasy heroes and villains...I think."

"Well tell me."

"Ok...Link is wearing an outfit that is in fact Firion, the second hero of the series. He was three of his friends were wounded after running away from home. Helga and Minwu manage to heal him, and he joined the rebellion called the Wild Rose. He did meet with new people and accomplished many tasks from the army. He even reclaimed his hometown. After the defeat of Emperor Mateus, the army celebrated until Mateus returned from the dead and rule hell. He manages to go into the palace of hell and defeated Mateus once again."

"Well is there like a joke about this guy so I can say it to him when I meet Firion?"

"Well...he was tempted by the queen just to be a monster called the Lamia Queen. So...he's basically a virgin still."

Snaked chuckled at the line before signing off. He went to the dining hall to see Link with Marth.

"Hey armor guy! Hey Virgin!" Snake greeted, but the saying caused Link to spill his drink.

"What did you call me?" Link asked to the Anti-Metal Gear leader.

"What...I called you Virgin...that is what Firion is really is."

Marth laughed a bit before leaving the dining hall. Snake and Link just argued about the status that the Hyrulean is in due to the clothing. He just informs Snake that he did have sex with a lovely woman around here.

"And that woman turned out to be Marth." Snake joked around before being chased by Link.

* * *

><p>Bah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Can anyone out there can think on how Mei Ling knows about the Virgin thing from Firion! Oh well...like I say read the top! This and another chapter will be up in no time! Also...I'm still stump about the gender of WoL and Lightning's baby. I got the name...just review want gender you guys want the baby to be! (Also can any of you get that bio of Jecht and Firion right?)<p> 


	17. Yuna and Zelda

Yippy Summoner's request is up! You said Yuna with Zelda? (I was planning on that all along any way.) So ummmmm oh characters belongs to Square-Enix and Nintendo!

* * *

><p>Yuna, Summoner of Cosmos and Tidus's love interest was out by the fire pit with the Warrior of Light. Something was rather <em>unique <em>to the summoner. A long dress with some decorative on the shoulders that is chained with a piece in the middle. Some of her skin was showing at the top part of the dress. Gloves that covers the entire arms and fingers. The top color was purple with part of the piece covering the butt. The skirt piece was in a tan white color with an emblem at the front of it. The footwear was like in boots that were in a brown color. Yuna's headgear was a gem that is connected with a chain.

The young warrior left, but as soon Yuna took one step, Navi came out to greet her.

"Princess Zelda! The all mighty...again? Geez tell me if it's them or not!" Navi said, but was cupped by Kain.

"Sorry Mi'Lady, but this stupid fariy wouldn't stay still!" Kain said, but was causing Navi to be scared to the green dragoon.

Navi was released and flew to Firion, who was still wearing Link's clothing. The young man couldn't believe that Yuna was beautiful in the dress and decorations. The blue fairy saw the blush on Firion's face.

"Come on Firion! You can do it!"

With Navi's advice, the man just creeps closer to the summoner. Before he had a chance to talk, Laguna shot a missile at Firion and threw him across the camp. Light just stretched his arms before grabbing the falling male bridal style.

"Opps! Sorry Firion!" Laguna said in apology.

Firion's face exploded to see the warrior in a kind of a romantic way. But as soon Lightning saw Light holding him, the warrior dropped Firion to the dusty dirt. The green colored male was now covered in the light brown dirt crying. The tears were washing away the dirt that was on his face and neck. Laguna saw Firion crying before the tears were wiped away.

"What's wrong Firion? Come on Wild Rose tell Uncle Laguna!"

"Nothing is wrong for me, but thank you for worrying about me," said Firion with no emotions out of his sentence.

Laguna sat next to Squall, who wasn't wearing the doctor look, and spoke to him. "Hey did Firion tell you anything lately?"

"Not that I know of...sorry that this isn't the news that I was looking for," answered Squall and left the black haired Mario figure alone to think about why is Firion is acting different.

* * *

><p>To the realm of Smash Bros, Zelda was out and about looking for Link. She saw him practicing the axe attacks, and walked closer. Before she even touched the male, Link quickly got into battle position. He realized that it was the princess of Hyrule, their homeland, and saw something different about the princess.<p>

A short silk like top that almost covered the black bra that was under it. A small diamond necklace around her neck. Two kimono like sleeves that were hanging around her arms. A slash around her waist with a flower design at the end. The skirt was blue that was foiled like a paper fan with a flower design at the side. Black boots finished the outfit that has Link thinking.

"Well...say something...or am I hotter in this look that you're speechless?" Zelda asked that snapped Link out of his trance.

"Nothing at all Lady Zelda...I was thinking about someone that worn that clothing before...I think it was you...at our Halloween party?"

"Oh...so your thinking that this is my Halloween costume?"

"Yea...you were like a little Chinese woman and I was like a Samurai...I wonder...could this be Master Hand's doing again?"

Link left the princess alone until Prince Marth saw Zelda. He was quiet pleased to see the hyrulean princess in a revealing clothing. He smiled a bit, and took Zelda to his _quarters. _

"MARTH YOU BETTER NOT INVADE ZELDA'S PRIVACY!" Link roared at the halls with his Master Sword in hand.

* * *

><p>BAH BAH BAH! I'm nuts! X3 I've noticed that my chapters are getting longer...oh well. I WANT THIS TO BE DONE! Characters belong to their respected owners! :P<p> 


	18. BONUS CHAPTER! WoLxLightning's Wedding

I was supposed to put this at the end, but I want to put it up! :3  
>Characters belongs to Square-Enix!<p>

* * *

><p>It was the day that Light had been waiting forever. The day that he will become Lightning's husband. Rose pedals were thrown, but Firion just picked them up for the sake of his dream. Light started to sweat bullets from his sweat glands at his face. Cecil was trying to calm down Light down a bit before the bridal march.<p>

Light went up straight upwards as if he was getting an inspection from the goddess. Everyone rise up to their feet when Jecht came with Lightning under his arm. The woman was wearing a design that is similar to Yuna's dress with the wings that were wrapped around her arms. A small tiara was on her head that is covered with the veil. Unlike Yuna's dress, Lightning's dress has sleeves with white gloves covering her arms. Her legs was showing and only wearing white high heels shoes. As soon Jecht gave her to Light, the two stood still waiting for Cecil to give out the vows.

"Do any of you two have something to say to each other?" Cecil asked to see Light clearing his throat.

"I, Light, will be your guiding light. With me as your shield, I can with stand any kind of troubles that will come in our marriage. About to be parents, I sworn to protect you. Even in darkness, I'll face anything that comes. As long our love is burning bright, we can stay strong. I promise to you and this vow."

Lightning and the other warriors of Cosmos couldn't help but to cry from the vow. Cecil smiled at the warrior groom before switching to Lightning. "Anything Miss Lightning?"

"No...I got nothing...Light took it all from my mind," said Lightning to see everyone shocked to hear it.

"Now it is time to present the rings. Luneth...come forward."

Everyone saw the Onion Knight walking down with the two rings. Why on earth that Light made Luneth be the ring bearer the party doesn't know. The child gave the groom the blue ring, and the red one to Lightning. Light slipped the ring to Lightning's right index finger, and she did the same to her groom's hand.

"Light...do you take Lightning to be your lovely wife? In sickness and in health. For rich or for poor. To be with everlasting love between you both. Will Lightning be your wife?"

Light cleared his throat before he responds to Cecil's question, "I do."

"Lightning do you take Light to be your wedded husband? In sickness and in heath. For rich or for poor. To be with everlasting love between you to. Will Light be your husband?"

Lightning was trying to hold her tears before responding to Cecil, "I do."

"By the powers invested with the goddess of harmony, you are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride Light."

Lightning threw her bouquet of roses, and it landed at the oddest place, right in Firion's hands. He was sitting right next to Yuna in her wedding dress. He knows that if someone grabs the flowers then the two people will be the next to get married. He blushed to learn that he and Yuna were the next two people to get married in a matter of years. Light and Lightning's faces got closer to give their kiss to one another. The two did, and everyone clapped for the two newlyweds. Light picked up his wife, and walked down the red carpet.

Kain, without the green clothing on in like months, opened up the limo's door to let Light and Lightning in. Firion smiled to see his friend being so happy with Lightning. The warrior did spoke to him about being the baby's uncle, and Firion accept the offer. Yuna gave a kiss to Firion's cheek to say to him that Light is going to be fine. She also got an offer of being the baby's aunt with Firion, and like him she accepts the offer as well.

"I hope you're going to be fine Firion, but you'll be a great uncle," said Yuna to the male.

"Thanks Yuna...that advice will make you a great aunt Lady Yuna."

Firion left the church area, and walked silently by the beach. He just wanted Light all to himself, no one to take him away. His heart is acking for the warrior. If someone can shoot an arrow to his heart, he would be the target and no one else will be hurt, because love had crushed him so much.

* * *

><p>Ahhh I'm sorry Firion! *Hugs Firion* Was supposed to be at the end, but I wanted to write it down! :3<br>Next chapters will be up in no time! (I WANT THIS TO BE DOWN QUICK!)


	19. Vaan and Red

Yippy I told you that I'll put up a next chapter!  
>Characters belongs to Square-Enix and Nintendo! (Someone from Nintendo will be shirtless!)<p>

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day. Vaan was out training around with his spear at hand. He saw Bartz and Zidane out and about. His child like instincts kicked in and ran towards the two.<p>

"Hey guys! What's up?" Vaan greeted, but soon was stopped to let the two see what he was now wearing.

A red and white hat that is covering Vaan's dirty blond hair. A red vest with a black shirt under it. The collar was pointed up to the white lines at the middle. Black bands at the wrists. Blue jeans were worn with black and red shoes with a silver plate at the end of the shoe. A yellow backpack was behind Vaan's back with a blue device at one of the straps.

"Vaan...your finally wearing a shirt now," said Zidane with the hood down to see Vaan's clothing.

"Ahh but its feels nice."

Bartz was scratching under the armor plates to ignore the two talks. Vaan removed the armor for Bartz, and the mime sighed in relief.

"Thank you Vaan! This is just what I needed!" Bartz thanks and took the armor back to his tent.

"I just want to help you Bartz," said Vaan removing the hat.

The three sat by the fire pit looking out at the stars shining down at them. They think about how Light and Lightning are doing in their honeymoon. The two are really newlywed couples and all, but something in the future might change it. Vaan can tell it in his heart.

At the Smash Bros realm, Red or better known as the Pokémon Trainer, was gathering all his Pokémon to get them in their pokeballs.

"Round up guys!" Red said seeing his Pokemon running towards him.

A small chuckle came from Squartle. Red wasn't wearing his tradition trainer look. Wearing no shirt just a metal like vest with a emblem at the middle. Metal fingerless gloves were worn instead of his usual black bands. Black pants with some wavy designs at the sides with metal like boots. Wearing no hat, his hair was straight downward. Link walked around without all the armor and weapons to see Red once again.

"Hey Red...something is odd about you. I can't put my finger at it...oh got a new haircut?" Link asked, but saw the clothing that the trainer was wearing.

"No...I think I got some new clothing...I just...want to sleep a bit. The metal is wearing me down."

Link smiled and covered Red with the blue cape. The young man is kind at heart, but something in it is telling Link that something bad is going to happen. He can just fell it. Red's Pokémon slept with their trainer, and Pit couldn't help but to awe in the moment. Pit knows that Marth is acting crazier than normal. Something that involds power the angel wearing a thong though about. The entire army didn't think about their only leader going mad in power. They couldn't think of it. Pit and Link left the trainer alone to enjoy their own cat nap.

* * *

><p>Yea another allusion to the next part Marth goes mad with Power! Characters belong to their respected owners.<p> 


	20. Lightning and Samus

Ok hope that the first request that I done is good. (Lightning and Samus.) His is almost done! XD  
>Characters belongs to respected owners!<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Light and Mrs. Lightning had finally returned from their honeymoon, and the party was happy to see the wife rather than the husband. They are sleeping in their own tent so that Firion wouldn't be all cranky near the pregnant woman. Their first day back was a crazy one. She got out not disturbing her husband's sleep. Yuna saw what Lightning was now wearing.<p>

A bright blue jumpsuit that covers the entire body beside the face with a symbol at the right breast. Another design was behind her with red coloring. Her butt cheeks were showing that was supposed to be covered with her shorts. Light got outside wearing the second part of the full complete outfit.

A large space like suit with red, yellow and orange. The chest part was pointed to show the breasts with green light that was from the eye shaped design. Large shoulder pieces at each of the male's with one arm with a standard hand but the other with a blaster like gun. The legs were like standard footwear. The visor was at the male's side, and was thrown to the side of the tent.

"Weird that Light can fit into the suit but not Lightning. How come?" Vaan asked to see the two wearing something different.

"Well Vaan Lightning is pregnant, and wearing this spacesuit will put pressure on her. I want to keep her and our child safe," said Light to the red warrior male.

"Thanks Light...and congratulations for you two!"

Firion got outside with the bow and venture to the woods. Yuna followed just to see him shooting arrows at a tree. He was depressed at something. Was it love that was bringing him down? Or was it that he'll be crushed? Yuna covered the liegeman with a red blanket and slept with him. She couldn't ignore something that isn't right...it wasn't in her nature.

* * *

><p>To the warriors of Master Hand, Samus Aran a female bounty hunter was out and about still researching about the Metroid. Marth got out of his small room, and saw the hunter's new look.<p>

A white sleeveless jacket with many pouches to hold something. There was a zipper like shirt that covers her breasts. A belt was shown to see the skirt. Like the shirt, it had zippers but doesn't go up. A pair of shorts was under the skirt. A red pouch that wraps around her right leg. Boots that goes up to the knees that are hold together by even more zippers.

"Hello...Marth? Stop heading into porno land and talk to me!" Samus said so the prince can return to reality.

"My bad Samus. I just...do you want to join me?"

Samus just looked at Marth before turning over to Ike, who came into the room, and question about the offer, "what is this so call joining?"

"We're going to use Master Hand's powers to travel into the realm of Dissidia, and fight against the warriors there. I'm guessing that everyone is joining in...and hopefully win this...if not...then we're heading into our graves," answered Ike to the female hunter.

"Count me in! I'm always up in danger! I didn't train with the Chozos for nothing!"

The prince smiled a bit. He just glad that everyone will join with him in this war that he started in a matter of days. Ike, however, was the one that be on a look out for the prince, but he might explore the realm to learn about the surroundings and the advantages against his foes.

* * *

><p>So I might have Ike be in every chapter in my next cross story! The squeal will be a rated M due to the gore and violence (also some more cursing, yaoi and sexual themes!) So yea that will take a while, but I'll be glad to finish this story! Is anyone laughing about WoL wearing Samus's spacesuit? XD<p> 


	21. Reunion and War

This is the final chapter of the story!  
>YIPPY I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY!<br>Characters belong to Square-Enix and Nintendo!

* * *

><p>Something is starting to erupt between the two gods, Cosmos and Chaos. Light can't tell what is was, so he walked to the goddess and try to talk. When he arrival, he saw the goddess with Garland, who was in fact Chaos's right hand man.<p>

"What the fuck? Cosmos why is this beast is here talking to you!" Light questioned to the goddess, but retrieved no answer from Cosmos's lips.

"I just go information about another group of warriors from a realm called Smash Bros to ambush us and kill us. I'm sorry that this isn't what you're looking for," answered Garland to the warrior rival.

"I see...then we should join forces...I'm not sure about the numbers...but we can fight togather and win. What do you say...partner?"

Garland nodded his head for a quick second. His own rival calling him partner? Are the forces of Chaos and Cosmos joining together to defeat the other group of warriors. There was a tale, but due to many of the purifications that the warrior had, he forgot about it. It was the same to Garland, who is one of Chaos's oldest warriors.

"Warrior of Light...are you sure about this?" Cosmos questioned to the male that is choosing to let all the Chaos warriors joining forces with the Cosmos knights.

"I'm sure...if the warriors are indeed tough...we'll be stronger!"

"I must applause to you Light...even in hard times...you address you and your men. Now you are asking me and my allies to join forces...I accept this offer," said Garland shaking hands with the Warrior of Light.

"I'll make our cam-" "No need...I'll let you and your friends live with us." Garland intruppted the male.

"I accept it...after all...I'm going to be a father in a matter of months anyway."

The two sights left, and the goddess was confused as ever.

* * *

><p>At the realm of the Smash Bros, Marth and Master Hand were talking about travelling into Dissidia and start a new war.<p>

"I can't allow you to do that Marth! I'm the only one that can do that type of magic! Beside even if you can control it, someone else will take over your body and kill your friends," said the hand that was in his human form.

Marth was quiet jealous to the hand. The white silver like hair color was long that touches the floor. His arms were almost longer than Link's arms. The hand can even crush a human skull. The legs, however, was almost like Marth's legs identical. The long coat like robe with the lower region covered with the black shorts. The entire body was almost what God can picture, a long haired beauty but silver color. The silver eyes glared at the prince, and using his magical spell to zap Marth with his laser attack.

Link and Ike were outside the office waiting for a respond to attack. They saw it, and marched down to attack. The master caged up the two, and threw them outside.

"Well...seems that you created an army against me? Your pathetic Marth Lowell...thinking that you can defeat me? Do you want to see the others? Then bow down to me...ha ha ha!" Master laughed at the prince who was on the ground with Ike and Link.

The prince grabbed his sword, and charged straight at his former master. The other tried to grip Marth by the throat, but he was cut straight across his chest.

All the Master can do is yelling, "AAHHHAAHAHA!"

The magical portal between here and Dissidia, which is shown by a crystal like structure. Marth and the other warriors entered into the new realm, and soon some of them changed.

* * *

><p>To the other realms champions, Light looked upwards and saw a vortex spitting out a party.<p>

"They're here! Move out!" Light ordered and the warriors of Cosmos followed him.

Garland also ordered out to march with the other warriors. The party arrived at the group, and many were wearing their clothing.

"MY ARMOR!"

Light removed the suit and clothing to get his armor and clothing back.

"Do you miss me? I miss you!"

Garland and the other warriors of Chaos just rolled their eyes until Garland founded his.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Garland shouted and took his armor and weared it again.

The other warriors woke up and saw that they were wearing their origanal clothing.

"MY CROWN!" Marth shouted to hug his headband.

"Tiara," said Light so the others can laugh.

* * *

><p>At Cosmos's shrine, the three mighty beings of the two realms gathered around to talk about the upcoming war.<p>

"Master Hand is it? Is the war going to last long? We got a war already, and I want to win this one!" Chaos, the god of discord, said to the glove human being.

"No Chaos...I'm hoping that the war will only last about a year, and they will return home. I swear it."

Cosmos looked down at the waters, and remember a tale that she told the warrior about.

"What about...him?" Cosmos asked to the two males.

"Tabuu? He's ancient history! He can't come here! Wait a minute...you're talking about...him are you Cosmos?" Master asked also remembering the legend if the three meet.

"Yes...him...the third god! But...we don't remember him...who was it again?"

"Me?" A voice that sounded like a god asked with red eyes beating.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" The three beings said, and they were shattered around the realm.

The three groups of warriors were circling around each other studying before strike. Roy looked at Bartz and couldn't help but to wave at the mime.

"What a minute...where's the others?" Red asked, seeing that the Pokémon weren't with them.

"PIKA! WE'RE HERE!" A voice said to the group.

They looked back and couldn't believe what they saw. Pikachu wasn't in his normal form. He had yellow shorts on with his ears, tail and red cheeks. The eyes were still black, but had yellow lining in the color. The hair color was a blonde color that spiked downward. His body was like a muscled like a teen's body.

Kirby got up as well. Similar to Pikachu, but minus the tail and feactures. His clothing was pink that matches the pink hair. Jigglypuff, however, was completely different. She was wearing a long pink dress with large breasts that stunned Kirby and the other Pokemon. She had pink curly hair that matches the pink eyes. Lucario had his ears still with blue hair. His tail was showing as well.

"YOSHI!" Another voice said that triggered Mario's attention.

"Yoshi! Mama Mia where had you been?"

The used to be dragon/dinosaur animal emerged as another human being. His long green hair that touches his shoulders. The green eyes that can be seen in darkness. The tongue, however, was at the same length as a human. He had a body similar to Pikachu's. Marth scans some more, and saw that King Dedede was also a human. Still has his clothing and hammer, but his hair was blue that goes straight downward.

"Alright...everyone is here...now listen up you little stealers. I'm a prince and you'll respect me with all your loyalty that you all have with your gods. My powers over the other realm had become even stronger. Now disobey the gods...or enter into another war? Your choice...Warrior of Light," said Marth that caused the parties to tremble in their shoes.

"I will never distrust Cosmos! We'll enter into this war if you want too!"

The warriors of Dissidia were shocked to hear Light's replay to the prince male. Marth chuckled at the warrior.

"Very well...we have entered into war! Prepare yourself into the years of battles against us! May your life be engulfed by your blood!" Marth roared out and the warriors left the crystal world for the battles that will come in the near future.

* * *

><p>ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL DDDDDDOOOOOONNNNEEEE!<br>Cheer for me!  
>Characters belong to respected owners!<p> 


End file.
